Brigands!
by mambanoir
Summary: Par vengeance Harry, Ron et Neville décident d'enlever le fils du fier et cruel Lucius Malfoy.........ce qui va leur réserver quelques surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais JKR!**

**-**

**Voici une nouvelle histoire qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec les livres ou les films, c'est comme d'habitude une histoire avec relations homosexuelles donc homophobes s'abstenir!**

**-**

**Chapitre 1**

**-**

**-**

**Juillet 1750 dans une forêt du Nord de l'Angleterre.**

**-**

« T'es sûr qu'il va passer par là ? demanda Harry Potter assis en compagnie de ses deux compagnons sur la grosse branche d'un chêne.

C'était un poste d'observation idéal pour surveiller le large sentier qu'empruntaient habituellement les carrosses qui se rendaient dans la grande ville de Newcastle, fief du conte de Voldemort à qui toute la région appartenait.

« Certain ! affirma Ronald Weasley qui nettoyait soigneusement la lame de son épée pour passer le temps.

« Espérons que tes informations soient bonnes et qu'il n'y ai réellement pas d'escorte ! intervint Neville Longdubat en préparant les cailloux bien ronds qu'il utilisait pour son lance-pierre, il n'était pas très doué dans le maniement de l'épée mais faisait des miracles avec cet objet.

-

Agés d'une vingtaine d'années ils étaient tous les trois brigands de grands chemin ou plus simplement voleurs de leur état.

Ils étaient pourtant fils de riches notables et avaient reçus une très bonne éducation, mais cinq ans plus tôt leurs familles, qui avaient fait partie d'une révolte visant à exterminer le conte de Voldemort et sa bande de vautours qui oppressaient la région, avaient étés mises à mort et tout leurs biens confisqués.

Eux seuls avaient réchappés au massacre qui avait eu lieu en se réfugiant au cœur de la forêt où depuis ils vivaient.

Leur spécialité était de dévaliser les carrosses qui passaient par là mais ce jour-là était différent, ils étaient là pour la vengeance.

Ron aux cheveux couleur de feu et aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été s'était rendu la veille au soir à la taverne du village où il allait souvent parce qu'il faisait une cour assidue à la fille du tavernier, Hermione Granger.

Là il avait entendu dire que le fils du bras droit du conte de Voldemort devait arriver de Londres le lendemain.

Draco Malfoy qui n'avait pas mit les pieds dans la région depuis dix anx, il faisait ses études dans la capitale, était le fils unique du fier et cruel Lucius Malfoy, celui qui pendant le massacre de leurs familles riait aux côté de Lord Voldemort tandis qu'ils assistaient au spectacle perchés sur leurs chevaux.

Ils avaient donc décidés de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il leur avait enlevé leurs familles ils allaient faire de même.

-

Des hennissements et un bruit de roulement les fit s'immobiliser, attentifs.

« Les voilà ! murmura Ron.

Neville arma son lance-pierre et attendit que le carrosse soit pratiquement sous eux avant de tirer, au moment voulut il lâcha le cailloux qui percuta le front du conducteur assit sur son banc et qui s'écroula inconscient sur le côté sans un cri.

Lestement Neville se laissa tomber près de l'homme et saisissant les rênes il stoppa les chevaux tandis que Ron et Harry, qui avaient sauté en même temps que lui, se précipitaient aux portières qu'ils ouvrirent brusquement épée à la main.

-

Là Harry croisa les plus beaux yeux qu'il ai jamais vu et en resta saisit une seconde, malheureusement ce petit laps de temps fut mis à profit par un homme brun de haute stature et à l'air rébarbatif qui bondit hors du carrosse tout en dégainant son épée.

Harry habitué au danger réagit rapidement et lui fit face en levant la sienne tandis que Ron gardait sous la menace de son arme les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient assit dans le carrosse.

L'un était Draco Malfoy, facilement reconnaissable à son air aristocratique et hautain et ses cheveux blonds et l'autre que le rouquin examina avec attention.

Il était remarquable, sa peau était couleur pain d'épice, ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés lui tombaient sur les épaules, son visage était magnifique et ses grands yeux sombres qui fixaient Ron sans inquiétude apparente étaient hypnotiques.

Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche entrouverte qui laissait voir un torse lisse aux pectoraux apparents et aux pieds il portait des bottes montantes de cuir fin.

Pour la première fois de sa vie le rouquin trouva un homme séduisant.

-

Pendant ce temps le combat s'était engagé entre Harry et l'homme, ce dernier très vif et souple maîtrisait l'art de l'épée à la perfection et le brun se dit qu'il avait à faire à un véritable maître.

Il commençait à perdre pied quand Neville, toujours sur le banc, s'en rendit compte et décida d'agir, il arma de nouveau son lance-pierre et après avoir prit le temps de viser il tira.

L'homme s'écroula presque aussitôt.

« Pfffff ! souffla Harry soulagé …………..merci Nev!

Puis il vint près de Ron et sourit d'un air moqueur en regardant le blond aux yeux furieux et à l'air indigné.

« Malfoy fils je présume ? demanda t-il ironique.

« Laissez-nous partir tout de suite ou mon père vous le fera regretter ! rétorqua ce dernier d'un air hautain.

Ron se mit à rire.

« On a besoin de son papa pour se défendre ?

« Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton paysan ! s'indigna Draco.

« Veuillez m'excusez votre altesse ! se moqua le rouquin en s'inclinant.

« Ca suffit ! intervint Harry……………donc tu es Draco Malfoy...et toi qui es-tu ? demanda t-il en tournant son regard vers l'autre jeune homme.

« Blaise Zabini pour vous servir ! répondit poliment et tranquillement ce dernier…………j'ai été offert en cadeau au seigneur Malfoy ici présent pour ses dix ans.

« Tu es un esclave alors ? s'étonna Ron.

« On peut dire ça comme ça ! répliqua Blaise avec un petit sourire……………..bien que Draco ne m'ai jamais traité comme tel mais plutôt en ami.

« Tiens donc, ça leur arrive aux Malfoy de se conduire en être humain ? fit Harry narquois.

« Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles manant ! s'écria le blond qui voulut se jeter sur le brun mais fut stoppé par la lame de l'épée qu'Harry lui brandit sous le nez.

« On se calme votre seigneurie ……………..et celui-là c'est qui ?

En parlant il désigna l'homme étendu au sol que Neville avait assommé.

« Severus Snape ! répondit Draco de mauvais gré………….mon maître d'arme et garde du corps.

« Bien ! fit Harry qui réfléchit quelques secondes………..on embarque tout le monde sauf le conducteur, il n'a pas eu le temps de nous voir, il ne pourra rien dire.

-

Aidé de Neville, Ron gardant un œil sur les prisonniers, il transporta le maître d'arme dans le carrosse à l'intérieur duquel il grimpa avec le rouquin.

Nev grimpa sur le banc et prit les rênes.

Lentement ils s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de la forêt à travers des chemins connus d'eux seuls, vers les montagnes et les grottes qui leur servaient de refuge.

-

Durant le trajet Severus reprit conscience en gémissant et en portant une main à son front où était apparut une belle bosse.

« Ca va la tête ? demanda Harry…………pas trop mal ?

« Espèce de lâche ! maugréa Severus qui se redressa lentement en lui jetant un regard noir………….qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?

« Bah, on en sait trop rien ! s'amusa le brun………….on y réfléchira plus tard, pour le moment vous êtes cordialement invités à un séjour dans notre humble demeure………….séjour d'une durée indéterminée.

« Vous allez demander une rançon à mon père c'est ça ? intervint Draco.

« C'est une possibilité ! répondit Harry en fixant le blond, il trouvait ses yeux gris vraiment magnifiques, dommage que pour le reste il soit imbuvable se dit-il.

Harry se savait attiré par les hommes depuis son adolescence mais bien entendu il l'avait toujours caché, seul Neville et Ron avec qui il avait été élevé et qui eux étaient hétéro le savait.

Malgré que l'homosexualité soit pratiquée au vu et au su de tous par plusieurs princes de la cour ce n'était pas une pratique tolérée, encore moins dans les campagnes reculées.

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Harry d'avoir quelques aventures, l'homosexualité avait beau être interdite elle n'en existait pas moins.

-

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut, vous me le dîtes?**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**-**

**-**

Le soir tombait quand Neville arrêta le carrosse devant une paroi rocheuse que de longues branches de lierre tombantes recouvraient.

Ron descendit et grâce à un système de corde sur lequel il tira les branches s'écartèrent et une ouverture apparue.

Neville fit avancer le carrosse et ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste grotte emplie de bric-à-brac, c'était là qu'ils stockaient tout ce qu'ils volaient dans l'attende de la revente.

Sous la menace de son épée Harry fit descendre les prisonniers et il les poussa vers le fond de la grotte où se voyait une autre ouverture qui donnait sur une salle plus petite et qui leur servait de maison.

Harry les fit s'asseoir sur des caisses placées autour du feu que Ron ralluma et qui se trouvait au milieu de la grotte.

Le brun se dirigea ensuite vers des coffres placés dans un coin et en ouvrit un d'où il sortit des chaînes, puis il revint vers ses prisonniers et s'accroupit devant Draco qui le regarda d'un air horrifié quand il saisit l'une de ses chevilles avec l'intention d'y passer un anneau.

« Je refuse d'être enchaîné ! s'exclama t-il en retirant précipitamment son pied.

« Désolé mais y a pas d'autre solution ! répliqua Harry en reprenant fermement sa cheville pour la ramener vers lui...je n'ai pas envie de devoir te courir après.

« Je te tuerais ! gronda Draco, contraint et forcé de le laisser faire.

Le brun leva des yeux amusés sur lui.

« Tu peux toujours essayer ! lui dit-il doucement et d'un ton plus caressant qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il subissait le charme indéniable de Draco qui lui s'en aperçut.

Avec un petit sourire ironique il se pencha vers Harry, ne laissant plus qu'un petit espace entre leurs deux visages.

« On a des goûts contre nature monsieur le brigand ?

Le brun sentit ses joues s'enflammer et baissant vivement la tête il ferma les deux anneaux de métal dans un claquement sec avant de se lever.

« J'ai touché juste on dirait ! reprit moqueusement Draco.

Toujours sans répondre Harry haussa les épaules et se baissa devant Severus pour lui passer les fers.

Celui-ci se laissa faire sans un mot mais son regard meurtrier et furibond parlait pour lui.

-

Ron qui s'était emparé de la dernière chaîne s'agenouilla devant Blaise qui ne protesta pas mais pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux observer l'objet.

« Cette fois je vais vraiment me sentir esclave ! dit-il………….et malgré ce que vous semblez penser des Malfoy ils ne m'ont jamais enchaîné eux !

« C'est juste une mesure de précaution ! répondit le rouquin très gêné, cet homme avait encore plus d'effet sur lui qu'une belle fille, c'était particulièrement dérangeant………on ne peut pas vous surveiller en permanence.

« Je comprend ! fit Blaise qui sourit…………mais je n'apprécie pas.

-

Harry alluma les torches qui se trouvaient contre la paroi de la grotte et aida Neville à préparer le repas du soir qui consistait en un lapin qu'ils embrochèrent au-dessus du feu, de pommes de terre qu'ils mirent dans la braise, de fromage découpé dans une grande roue et de fruits.

En attendant que tout soit cuit, assis autour du feu, geôliers et prisonniers s'observaient.

« Pourquoi nous avoir enlevé si ce n'est pas pour demander une rançon ? interrogea subitement Draco.

Les trois amis se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

« Parce que ton père a exterminé nos famille ! fit sèchement Ron, c'était un sujet qu'il n'aimait pas aborder.

« Non ! s'écria le blond………….mon père n'a pas pu faire une chose pareille, vous mentez.

« Pas du tout ! répliqua le rouquin………..et nous on lui enlève la sienne sans qu'il sache ce qu'elle est devenue.

« Vous allez nous tuer ? demanda Blaise.

« Non ! intervint Harry…………si c'était ce que nous voulions ce serait déjà fait.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous garder ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? s'effraya Draco.

« Pourquoi pas ? plaisanta le brun qui n'avait aucune idée précise à ce sujet, tuer de sang-froid ils en étaient incapables et pour le reste ils n'avaient encore rien prévu.

-

Neville qui surveillait le lapin qui cuisait et qu'il faisait tourner de temps en temps leva les yeux en sentant un regard peser sur lui.

Il rencontra deux iris d'un noir profond qui semblaient l'étudier avec attention, il se sentit mal à l'aise sous cet examen, l'homme était impressionnant, autant par son regard que par la force qui semblait se dégager de son corps qu'il devinait puissant et musclé.

L'effet était amplifié par les vêtements noirs qu'il portait, il était vêtu comme Blaise sauf que sa chemise était noire et qu'il portait par-dessus un gilet de cuir de même couleur.

Son visage était inexpressif et froid et il était impossible de deviner ce à quoi il pensait mais Neville le trouva beau.

Le lapin et les pommes de terre étant cuits il les sortit et se concentra sur son travail pour éviter le regard si perçant du maître d'arme.

Neville fit des part qu'il répartit dans des assiettes qu'il distribua.

Draco prit la sienne avec hésitation mais la faim aidant il mangea comme les autres.

-

Dés qu'il eu terminé Ron se leva, il avait l'intention d'aller voir Hermione avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Il prévint Harry et sortit en jetant un dernier regard vers Blaise qui le suivit des yeux.

Le rouquin sella son cheval qui se trouvait dans un enclos non loin de la grotte, libérant par la même occasion Dumby un molosse qu'ils avait trouvé et adopté alors qu'il était tout petit, quand ils partaient la journée ils l'enfermaient dans l'enclos extérieur.

Ceci fait il sauta en selle et galopa jusqu'à la taverne.

Il entra au 'Chaudron ardent' plein de monde et chercha des yeux la jeune fille qu'il vit en train de rire alors qu'elle servait une table.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle virevoltait agilement pour éviter les mains baladeuses de certains clients un peu éméchés tandis qu'elle retournait derrière le comptoir où il la rejoignit.

« Bonsoir Mione !

« Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en prenant un air fâché……….tu es en retard.

« Désolé mais j'ai eu un petit contretemps ! s'excusa t-il penaud.

La jeune fille sourit, ils se connaissaient depuis tout petits et elle n'avait jamais été capable de lui en vouloir longtemps.

« On va la faire cette balade au clair de lune ?

« Oui bien sûr.

Elle retira le tablier qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe et après avoir dit à ses parents qu'elle sortait ils quittèrent la taverne.

Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, s'éloignant des maisons pour se rendre près de la rivière qui bordait le village.

« Je te trouve plutôt silencieux et guère empressé ce soir ! fit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

« Je crois que je suis un peu fatigué.

« A ce point là ? minauda la jeune fille qui s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre………..en général tu es plus pressé que ça de me voler un baiser.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et posa les mains bien à plat de chaque côté de sa tête.

« C'est peut être toi qui es trop pressée aujourd'hui ! dit-il en souriant.

« Tu vas te décider oui ou non ? s'impatienta t-elle.

Le rouquin se pencha sur elle et posant sa bouche sur la sienne il ferma les yeux, un regard sombre envahit son esprit.

-

« Eloignes ce monstre ! cria Draco d'un ton apeuré en voyant Dumby qui ayant finit de faire des fêtes à Harry et Neville s'approchait de lui pour le renifler en montrant les crocs, Blaise et Severus ne semblaient pas rassurés non plus et regardaient l'animal d'un air méfiant.

Le brun se mit à rire et attrapa le chien par le collier pour le ramener vers lui.

« T'inquiètes pas ! dit-il au blond………..si tu ne bouges pas tu ne risque rien.

Il se leva et entraîna le molosse vers l'entrée de la grotte où il l'attacha à une longue chaîne scellée dans la paroi.

« N'essayez pas de sortir ! les prévint-il…………… il ne vous laissera passer que si vous êtes accompagné par l'un d'entre nous.

« Et bien justement j'aurais besoin de sortir si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! rétorqua Draco d'un ton acerbe.

« Bien, je vais t'accompagner.

Le blond se leva et s'avança vers lui en râlant, les chaînes qu'il portait entravaient ses mouvements et n'étaient vraiment pas pratique pour marcher.

« C'est fait exprès ! rigola Harry.

-

Dehors la nuit était chaude et claire, le ciel était dégagé, des milliers d'étoiles le parsemaient et une lune pleine et ronde se dessinait à la perfection.

Harry laissa Draco s'éloigner et attendit qu'il revienne.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir un endroit où se laver ? demanda le blond dés son retour...parce que j'ai bien peur que ton animal n'ai des puces, ça ne te déranges peut être pas mais moi oui et puis j'ai un certain goût pour la propreté vois-tu, alors j'aimerais prendre un bain.

Le brun soupira en se demandant avec inquiétude si Malfoy fils était toujours comme ça.

« Mais bien sûr votre altesse.

-

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**-**

**-**

Harry entraîna Draco le long de la paroi rocheuse jusqu'à une petite cascade qui tombait d'une anfractuosité située à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol sur lequel elle formait une source qui devenait ruisseau et se jetait beaucoup plus loin dans la rivière.

C'était là que les trois amis faisait eux aussi leur toilette.

L'endroit était superbe et même Draco ne trouva rien à redire.

Le brun s'approcha de la paroi et montra au blond un creux de rocher dans lequel se trouvait un gros morceau de savon.

« Cela convient-il à sa seigneurie?...de toute façon c'est ça ou rien!

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Pourrais-tu m'enlever mes chaînes le temps que je me lave ?

Harry n'y vit aucune objection, il prit la clé dans sa poche et s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses fers.

Quand il se releva Draco lui sourit et s'écartant il enleva la chemise blanche à jabot qu'il portait, retira ses bottes puis son pantalon et sans un regard pour le brun se dirigea sous la petite cascade.

Harry lui resta immobile et ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle en détaillant avec plaisir le corps de Draco.

Ce gosse de riche avait un sale caractère mais il avait la beauté du diable, il sentit une chaleur gagner le creux de ses reins et un désir intense l'envahit, la gorge sèche il se détourna et fit quelques pas pour tenter de se calmer.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! fit la voix ironique du blond.

Harry se retourna vers lui et le vit en train de s'essuyer à l'aide de sa chemise.

« Pardon ?

« Tu as des goûts contre nature ! précisa Draco.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, il détestait cette expression.

Il se rapprocha vivement du blond qu'il toisa de toute sa hauteur bien qu'il fut légèrement plus petit que lui.

« Alors méfies toi ! fit-il menaçant………….tu es à ma merci et je pourrais très bien abuser de toi en toute liberté.

Draco lui rendit tranquillement son regard, pas plus inquiet que ça.

« Pourrais-je savoir ton nom ?

Un peu désarçonné par la question hors sujet Harry recula d'un pas.

« Harry Potter.

« Et bien monsieur Harry Potter je t'ai bien observé et si il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que tu es incapable d'abuser de qui que ce soit……………….tu es bien trop simple et trop honnête pour cela.

« Tu oublies que je suis un brigand ! s'insurgea le brun.

« Non, mais bon je me demande comment c'est possible ! fit Draco en prenant un air perplexe, tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était en train de se foutre de lui……………..tu n'as jamais dû faire de mal à une seule de tes victimes……………..je pense qu'en fait tu dois leur demander poliment de te donner ce qu'ils possèdent.

« Tu trouves que je t'ai enlevé poliment ? s'énerva Harry.

« Tu ne m'as pas maltraité non plus.

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! répliqua le brun en tentant de faire preuve d'autorité…………..rhabilles toi ! ordonna t-il durement.

Draco qui ne ressentait plus aucune peur face à ce drôle de ravisseur sourit mais obéit sans protester.

Il remit son pantalon, ses bottes mais regarda sa chemise qu'il tendit à bout de bras d'un air dégoûté.

« Je ne voudrais pas abuser ! Dit-il de l'air de savoir que c'était pourtant exactement le cas…………..mais te serais t-il possible de m'en fournir une autre ?

« Oui ! répondit Harry dans un soupir d'abandon las et désespéré……………y a un coffre plein de vêtements fournit très poliment par nos victimes.

Draco éclata de rire et le brun fut surprit par sa sonorité franche et claire qui n'avait rien de surfait.

« Je crois que je t'ai vexé monsieur Potter le brigand !

Harry totalement dépassé secoua la tête et se dit qu'enlever le fils Malfoy n'avait peut être pas été l'idée du siècle.

Sans rien rajouter, parce qu'avoir le dernier mot avec Draco semblait chose impossible, il se baissa pour lui remettre ses chaînes et ils regagnèrent la grotte où il montra au blond le coffre où se trouvaient les vêtements.

Puis aidé de Neville il installa trois paillasses et des couvertures dans un coin de la grotte et les prisonniers s'y allongèrent.

-

Le silence se fit, reposant, surtout pour Harry, et avec Neville ils s'assirent près du feu.

Ce dernier fit infuser des plantes qu'il ramassait dans la forêt et leur en prépara deux gobelets qu'ils burent à petites gorgées.

Ils avaient tous les deux la même impression diffuse que cette journée était un tournant marquant et que les trois hommes qu'ils avaient enlevés allaient prendre une place importante dans leurs vies.

-

Ron qui était de retour de la taverne entra dans la grotte et vint s'asseoir près de ses amis qui le regardèrent en souriant.

« Bonne soirée ? demanda Neville………..comment va Hermione ?

« Bien ! répondit laconiquement le rouquin qui aperçut Blaise qui venait de se redresser sur un coude et le fixait.

Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'intéressait autant, il avait ressentit envers lui une espèce d'attirance immédiate qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit à l'égard d'un représentant du même sexe que lui.

Certes il avait déjà eu des élans amicaux immédiats envers des hommes qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer mais là il savait bien que c'était différent, ce n'était pas qu'amical, il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Le pire étant qu'en embrassant Hermione il s'était même demandé quel effet ça ferait de l'embrasser lui.

« Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Harry en le sortant de ses pensées………….d'habitude tu nous rabats les oreilles pendant des heures avec elle...Mione par-ci...Mione par là!!

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher ! répondit Ron avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix tout en se levant.

Quelques secondes plus tard Neville et Harry en faisaient autant.

-

Le sommeil vint tardivement pour tous.

-

Le lendemain matin tout le monde eu droit à une sortie matinale, les besoins physiques étant les mêmes pour tous, puis ils prirent un petit déjeuner consistant, pain, charcuteries diverses et infusions préparées par Neville.

Le repas achevé ce furent Blaise et Severus qui demandèrent à leur tour à faire leur toilette.

Ron et Neville les accompagnèrent à la cascade tandis qu'Harry décida de mettre en morceaux le carrosse qu'il ferait brûler.

Le revendre était trop dangereux, il était trop reconnaissable.

Draco qui le suivit s'assit dans un coin et le regarda faire d'un air narquois que le brun tenta d'ignorer.

-

Tout comme Harry la veille Ron et Neville eurent droit au même spectacle, Blaise et Severus nus sous la cascade, à cette époque la pudeur n'était pas de mise et cela n'était donc pas choquant.

Là Neville pu vérifier qu'en effet le maître d'arme avait une carrure des plus développée.

Devant le spectacle de ce corps plutôt appétissant qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux il commença à se poser des questions.

Jusqu'à présent il avait été persuadé d'être attiré par les filles, bien qu'il n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine, ce qui l'incita à penser que l'attrait qu'il ressentait pour le maître d'arme venait peut être de son manque de rapport avec la gent féminine.

Il ne se rendait pratiquement jamais au village depuis la mort de leurs parents, seul Ron y allait, Harry lui ne s'absentait que de temps en temps durant quelques jours pour aller jusqu'au port de Middlesbrough où il revendait leurs larcins, il préférait le faire loin de Newcastle pour éviter tout rapprochement, moins on les voyait et mieux ils se portaient.

Neville passait donc tout son temps dans la forêt ce qui évidemment ne facilitait pas les rencontres, les filles venant rarement se promener seules en plein coeur de la forêt, la seule qui était venue à deux ou trois reprises était Hermione, mais elle c'était pas pareil c'était une amie au même titre que le brun et le rouquin.

Et puis la solitude était-elle une raison suffisante pour se sentir attiré par un homme?

Parce que dans ce cas pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas le même attrait pour Ron ou Harry?

Toutes ces questions lui firent pousser un soupir malheureux qui attira l'attention de Ron assit près de lui sur un vieux tronc d'arbre couché.

Le rouquin parvint à détacher son regard de Blaise et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Nev?

Avec un nouveau soupir ce dernier lui expliqua à voix basse ce qui le tracassait.

Ron l'écouta attentivement puis lui confia à son tour qu'il avait le même problème vis-à-vis de Blaise.

« Pourtant tu as une petite amie toi! S'exclama Neville...et Hermione est belle.

« Oui et je n'y comprend rien! Avoua le rouquin en secouant lentement la tête...je suis pourtant sûr de ne pas aimer les hommes...mais lui, je sais pas...je...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens un instant et secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où Harry nous a dit qu'il pouvait arriver qu'on rencontre **la** personne qui nous était destinée, l'amour véritable, celle qui était notre âme, qu'on aimerait pour de bon et pour qui on serait prêt à tout, il avait finit en disant que dans ce cas son sexe ne compterait pas, tu t'en souviens?

« Oui parfaitement! Répondit Neville qui corrigea...une âme-soeur...et je ne l'ai pas crû.

« A ce moment-là moi non plus...mais maintenant je commence à avoir un doute!

-

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**-**

**-**

Ron et Neville cessèrent leur discussion en voyant Blaise et Severus remettre leurs vêtements après les avoir longuement secoués pour les dépoussiérer.

Ils se levèrent pour les rejoindre et s'apprêtaient à leur remettre leurs chaînes quand Blaise posa une main sur le bras de Ron pour l'arrêter.

« Nous serait-il possible de faire une promenade sans ces objets à nos pieds ? nous aimerions profiter un peu de cette belle journée.

Le rouquin indécis jeta un regard vers Neville tout aussi hésitant.

« Nous vous promettons de ne pas tenter de nous enfuir ! reprit Blaise de son ton posé.

Ron regarda le maître d'arme qui confirma d'un mouvement de tête et rajouta :

« Vous n'avez qu'à emmener votre molosse pour nous surveiller.

« De toute manière Harry va sûrement le libérer ! fit le rouquin.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles ils virent arriver Dumby qui courut vers eux et dans un mouvement de crainte involontaire Blaise se rapprocha de Ron.

Il faut dire que l'animal était d'une taille impressionnante et les crocs qu'il montrait volontiers n'avaient rien de rassurant.

Ils ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'en fait Dumby faisait ça comme un sourire et non par méchanceté, c'était un animal très gentil qui ne devenait agressif que sur l'ordre d'un de ses maîtres, il n'y avait que dans la grotte qu'il devenait un chien de garde et encore d'une façon étrange, il laissait entrer n'importe qui mais interdisait toute sortie si il ne connaissait pas la personne.

Le rouquin sourit en y pensant et caressa le chien qui était venu à ses pieds.

« N'aie pas peur ! dit-il à Blaise………..il n'attaquera que sur ordre.

« J'ai donc intérêt à obéir à tous tes désir ! répliqua Blaise en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Ron qui rougit.

Le mot désir éveillant chez lui des pensées qu'il chassa aussitôt.

« Allons-y ! dit-il.

-

Lentement ils s'avancèrent sous le couvert des arbres, marchant au hasard.

Severus vint se placer près de Neville qui se sentit devenir fébrile quand il passa un bras sous le sien.

« De quelle manière m'avez-vous assommé hier ?

« Euh………..c'est…… ! Neville qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots passa une main sous sa chemise et en sortit son lance-pierre qu'il lui montra.

Le maître d'arme le prit, l'examina et fronça les sourcils.

« C'était sûrement un coup de chance, ça doit être impossible de viser avec un truc pareil !

« Mais bien sûr que si c'est possible ! s'offusqua Neville qui retrouva la parole et lui reprit des mains………….vous voulez que je vous montre ?

« Volontiers ! répondit Severus intrigué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et sortant un cailloux de sa poche il arma son lance-pierre.

« Désignez-moi une cible !

Le maître d'arme regarda autour de lui et repéra une branche basse et fine qui se trouvait assez loin d'eux, il la désigna à Neville et deux secondes plus tard la branche tombait au sol dans un claquement sec.

« Impressionnant ! reconnut Severus…………….vous êtes très adroit.

Cela fit plaisir à Neville qui sourit.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas l'épée comme vos compagnons ?

« Je ne suis pas très doué.

« Parce que vous n'avez peut être pas eu le bon professeur ! fit Severus avec un petit sourire………..je vais vous proposer quelque chose.

« Oui, quoi ?

« Puisque nous sommes vos…………disons invités………….. pour une période indéterminée, accepteriez-vous de m'apprendre le maniement de cette arme ?...en échange je vous apprendrais à vous servir d'une épée.

Neville très surprit fixa un instant les yeux si noirs qui ne cillaient pas.

« D'accord !

-

Pendant ce temps Blaise et Ron qui avaient continué à marcher s'étaient éloignés.

Dumby faisant la navette d'un groupe à l'autre.

Le brusque envol d'une nuée d'oiseaux causé par la présence du chien qui reniflait des fourrés fit lever le nez à Blaise qui se faisant se prit le pied dans une racine et partit en avant, déséquilibré.

-

« Alors monsieur le brigand au goûts contre nature, as-tu un petit ami dans le coin ? demanda Draco d'un ton traînant tout en s'approchant d'Harry qui était en train de démolir le carrosse à grand coups de masse.

Le brun s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui avec un éclat de colère dans ses yeux verts.

« Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'agacer avec mes goûts contre nature ? s'énerva t-il………..en quoi ça te dérange ?

« Oh mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! sourit le blond………..étant donné que j'ai les mêmes.

Harry en resta muet de surprise et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Blaise et Severus aussi d'ailleurs ! reprit négligemment Draco amusé par son air ahuri.

« Tous les trois ? s'étonna le brun.

« Bien entendu ! rétorqua le blond qui haussa les épaules………….tant qu'à faire je préfère m'entourer de gens qui ont les mêmes goûts que moi…………c'est normal non ?

« Euh………..oui, sûrement ! répondit Harry qui ne savait plus trop quelle contenance prendre, ce Malfoy avait le don de le déstabiliser.

« Je dois aussi t'avouer ! continua lentement Draco tout en se rapprochant encore de lui d'une façon très féline et les yeux rivés aux siens…………….que tu me plais beaucoup.

-

Ron rattrapa Blaise de justesse et ce dernier s'accrocha à son cou, ils rétablirent leurs équilibres et s'immobilisèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le rouquin dont les joues prirent une belle couleur vermeille voulut s'écarter mais Blaise le retint fermement, un petit sourire malicieux éclairant son visage.

« J'ai l'impression que je te mets mal à l'aise ! murmura t-il………….pourquoi ?

« Mais non ! tenta de nier Ron qui lui posa les mains sur la taille pour le repousser……..c'est pas ça.

Blaise résista et resta accroché à lui.

« Si j'ai bien comprit tu as une petite amie n'est-ce pas ?...Hermione, si j'ai bien entendu.

« Oui ! répondit Ron qui ne savait plus que faire pour se dégager.

« Est-ce qu'elle embrasse aussi bien que moi ?

Surprit le rouquin s'immobilisa totalement.

« Mais…………..comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

Le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

« Je vais te donner l'occasion de faire la différence ! murmura t-il.

Tout en parlant il avait approché son visage de celui de Ron qui n'eut pas un geste de recul, au fond de lui il attendait ce baiser.

Quand sa bouche entra en contact avec celle de Blaise il entendit une petite voix qui lui criait qu'il était en train d'embrasser un homme, que c'était anormal, mais il l'oublia totalement sous le plaisir qu'il ressentit, c'était bon.

Il ignorait depuis quand durait ce baiser sous lequel il se laissait aller quand un gémissement que poussa Blaise le ramena brusquement sur terre.

Horrifié il recula précipitamment en le repoussant fortement et ils se fixèrent.

« Je ne suis pas un sodomite ! gronda t-il.

Les yeux sombres de Blaise se plissèrent légèrement, il comprenait très bien sa réaction de refus, il était passé par là lui aussi, mais le terme utilisé très souvent par l'église depuis des siècles pour désigner et surtout condamner les homosexuels le blessa.

« Tu peux essayer de nier l'évidence autant que tu veux ! dit-il doucement………….mais le fait est que tu me désire tout autant que moi je te désire... entre nous il y a eut une attirance immédiate qui n'est pas que physique et tu le sais très bien.

« Non……………..non ! répéta Ron, il tentait désespérément de se cacher une vérité qui faisait de lui un être anormal, l'homosexualité étant considérée comme une maladie mentale par beaucoup.

« Vas t'en !!

Blaise baissa la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la grotte, passant devant Severus et Neville qui se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux avaient assistés à la scène.

Ce dernier se sentit très mal à l'aise en voyant l'état de Ron qui immobile et les yeux rivés au sol, ouvrait et fermait les poings comme pour tenter de contenir une colère ou une douleur.

Neville se dit que tout leur petit monde si tranquille semblait d'un seul coup s'effondrer depuis l'arrivée de ces trois hommes.

Harry le seul homosexuel qu'ils connaissaient ne s'était jamais montré à eux en compagnie d'un autre, alors d'une certaine façon c'était toujours resté quelque chose d'abstrait pour eux, là c'était totalement différent et ça les touchait personnellement.

Il jeta un regard sur Severus qui observait Ron d'un air railleur et se demanda comment il réagirait si le maître d'arme l'embrassait et en y réfléchissant bien il en conclut que cela lui plairait assez.

Puis il se dit qu'il faudrait déjà que celui-ci en ai envie, ce qui n'avait rien de certain.

Blaise était comme Harry d'accord mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les autres le soient aussi.

Cette question le turlupina à tel point qu'il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que Severus s'était mit à le fixer d'un regard perçant et très perspicace.

« Nous sommes tous les trois ce que votre ami appelle des sodomites ! fit le maître d'arme avec un air de défi sur le visage.

-

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, excusez moi de ne pas y avoir répondu j'ai eu du boulot par-dessus la tête ces derniers jours.**

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**-**

**-**

« Oh ! pu seulement dire Neville qui pensa qu'au moins il avait une chance pour que le maître d'arme ai envie de l'embrasser.

Tout bien réfléchit et vivant à l'écart des gens il ne voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient à passer de l'autre côté de la 'normalité'.

Ayant comme exemple Harry qu'il aimait et respectait il trouvait que finalement ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, surtout quand il regardait Severus.

Brusquement Ron bougea et passa devant lui comme une flèche, il courut jusqu'à l'enclos, sella son cheval et partit au grand galop.

-

Harry regarda Draco s'avancer vers lui, il se sentait incapable de résister à l'attraction et à l'autorité naturelle qui se dégageait du blond.

Ce dernier se colla presque à lui et saisit son menton d'une main pour le relever, dans ses yeux gris une lueur victorieuse s'alluma devant le désir visible qui noyait le regard vert.

Son geôlier n'allait pas le rester longtemps.

Doucement il embrassa le brun qu'il sentit frémir, il devait reconnaître que lui aussi prenait plaisir à ce baiser, Harry était superbe et se retrouver entre ses bras n'avait vraiment rien de désagréable.

Ils furent interrompus par le passage de Blaise qui réintégra la grotte sans que personne ne le lui ait demandé.

Draco qui l'avait suivit des yeux reporta son attention sur Harry qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Remettons ça à plus tard ! lui souffla t-il à l'oreille avant de se dégager et d'aller rejoindre son serviteur.

Le brun sourit d'un air heureux en le regardant partir, il était en train de tomber amoureux du fils de l'homme qu'il détestait mais cela ne le gênait pas.

Draco n'était pas responsable des actes de son père.

-

Severus qui se retrouvait seul avec Neville continuait à observer ce dernier, Dumby qui tournait autour d'eux aurait empêché toute tentative de fuite si Neville lui en avait donné l'ordre et si cela était venu à l'esprit du maître d'arme, mais cette idée était pour le moment loin d'être sa priorité.

D'une parce qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonné le jeune Malfoy et de deux parce que le 'oh' que Neville avait poussé suite à sa déclaration ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait.

« Oh quoi ? fit-il assez rudement……………..oh c'est dégoûtant ?

« Non ! se défendit Neville…………..non…………..c'est que……..

Il se tu un instant, c'était difficile de s'expliquer.

« Pfffffff !!!!!!!!! soupira t-il………..je ne sais pas………..à vrai dire je n'ai aucune expérience que ce soit avec une femme ou avec un homme ! avoua t-il………je suis un peu perdu mais je ne suis pas dégoûté parce qu'en fait j'ai envie de vous embrasser, voilà !

Severus haussa un sourcil étonné, ce jeune homme était décidément très surprenant, il avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'une naïveté aussi désarmante, à dire vrai même jamais.

« Approches ! lui dit-il, utilisant subitement le tutoiement.

Neville obtempéra en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et s'arrêta juste devant lui.

Severus qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux le plaqua d'un bras contre lui et Neville posa les mains bien à plat sur son torse, un peu inquiet et en même temps gagné par une excitation qui le fit trembler.

Le maître d'arme le sentit et son regard s'adoucit tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui.

Neville ferma les yeux et reçut son tout premier baiser, baiser expert qui lui donna le vertige et il passa les bras autour du cou de Severus.

Totalement inexpérimenté il se laissa submerger par le désir qui l'envahit et se pressa fortement contre le maître d'arme qui dû le repousser doucement et sourit devant ses yeux étincelants et ses joues rouges.

« S'il te plait ! murmura Neville en cherchant de nouveau sa bouche……..aimes-moi.

Severus n'hésita qu'une seconde et se dit qu'après tout puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait lui n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, il était tout prêt à lui rendre service et après tout ça pourait s'avérer utile.

« Il n'y a pas un endroit plus tranquille ?

Neville pensa immédiatement à la petite grotte près de l'enclos où ils entreposaient la paille et le fourrage des chevaux, il saisit la main de Severus et l'y entraîna.

-

Ron le visage fermé entra au 'Chaudron Ardent' et s'accouda au comptoir.

« Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours ! fit Hermione en posant devant lui une chope de bière.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et but une longue rasade du liquide ambré.

« Tu sais que mes parents commencent à se poser des questions à notre sujet ? reprit-elle en se penchant sur les comptoir sur lequel elle s'appuya………..ils se demandent quelles sont tes intentions à mon égard depuis que tu as décidé de me faire la cour.

Ron fixa la jeune fille comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, il se doutait que les parents d'Hermione n'attendaient qu'une visite de sa part pour qu'il leur demande sa main, ils l'aimaient beaucoup et lui aussi d'ailleur et il y avait sérieusement songé il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça.

Mais maintenant était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Était-il amoureux au point de l'épouser ? de passer toute sa vie auprès d'elle ?

« Alors ? fit Hermione en ramenant l'une de ses mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille………tu vas……..

Ron n'entendit pas le reste de sa phrase, ce petit geste qu'elle venait de faire et qu'habituellement il trouvait adorable lui parut aujourd'hui totalement anodin.

Son regard descendit sur ses jolies lèvres rosées tandis qu'elle parlait et pour la première fois il ne désira pas s'en emparer où plutôt si mais pas par amour, pour tenter d'effacer le souvenir d'autre lèvres.

Il se secoua, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Hermione, se servir d'elle pour essayer d'oublier Blaise, la prendre pour un pis-aller, non elle méritait mieux que ça.

« Ron tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé Mione ! fit-il en se redressant………mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus de cette façon...je t'aime beaucoup mais il est préférable qu'on en reste là.

« Comment ça ? s'insurgea t-elle poings sur les hanches……….ça fait des mois que tu me pourchasse littéralement pour qu'on devienne plus que des amis et maintenant tu me dis ça ?

« Oui ! répondit Ron avec un petit sourire triste, puis il hésita un instant et jeta tout à trac……..je suis tombé amoureux Mione………..d'un homme.

« D'un…………..mon dieu quelle horreur ! s'écria la jeune fille en ouvrant de grands yeux éffarés.

Devant son regard stupéfait et incrédule le rouquin tourna brusquement les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

« RON ATTENDS !! cria t-elle en regrettant sa réaction première.

Mais le rouquin était déjà partit.

Hermione baissa la tête, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle non plus n'était pas amoureuse de lui mais elle l'aimait beaucoup, son amitié était importante et elle se sentit malheureuse pour lui, elle aurait voulut pouvoir s'excuser d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement et le soutenir, elle ne s'était vraiment pas comportée comme une amie.

Elle soupira en espérant qu'elle le reverrait malgré ce qu'il avait dit et se demanda avec curiosité qui pouvait bien être l'homme dont il était amoureux.

-

Dans la pénombre de la petite grotte Neville étendu sur un lit de paille subissait avec un plaisir grandissant les caresses de Severus qui le déshabillait en même temps.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand le maître d'arme qui était descendu lentement le long de son torse s'empara avec sa bouche de son érection mais bien vite il ne fut plus que gémissement.

Puis de nouveau il hoqueta quand un doigt pénétra son intimité, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais surprenant, il s'y habitua surtout grâce au plaisir que continuait à lui donner la bouche chaude et gourmande.

L'intrusion d'un second doigt fut plus douloureuse mais le maître d'arme expérimenté lui fit oublier au bout d'un instant et il gémit de plus belle, il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme quand Severus se redressa et se plaçant entre ses jambes l'attira sur ses cuisses tout en présentant sa virilité devant l'entrée très étroite, il y pénétra lentement et là Neville poussa un vrai cri de douleur.

« Détends-toi ! murmura le maître d'arme en s'immobilisant et en le caressant doucement, il attendit un moment puis se mit à bouger très lentement.

Neville serra les dents et Severus s'enfonça plus profondément en lui en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois avant de recommencer à bouger en le saisissant par les hanches.

Neville s'accrocha aux poignets du maître d'arme et crû qu'il allait lui hurler de s'arrêter quand une sensation agréable prit le dessus, la douleur ne s'effaça pas totalement mais sous les coups de reins de plus en plus rapides de Severus des vagues de plaisir le firent gémir et se tordre.

Il se laissa aller dans un orgasme qui le fit crier suivit peu après par le maître d'arme qui s'écroula sur lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis Severus se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

« Ca va ? lui demanda t-il.

Neville fit oui de la tête tout en ressentant une douleur certaine dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie.

« C'est normal la première fois ! dit dans un petit sourire le maître d'arme qui l'embrassa doucement…………..à la seconde ça ira déjà mieux ! plaisanta t-il.

Neville ne dit rien mais il espérait bien qu'il y aurait une seconde fois...avec lui.

-

**A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**-**

**-**

Ron ne revint à la grotte qu'à la nuit tombée et les autres étaient déjà en train de manger quand il y entra.

Sans un mot il s'assit sur une caisse et prit son assiette que Neville avait laissée près du feu.

Au bout d'un moment et malgré toutes les pensées tumultueuses qui agitaient son esprit il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé, l'atmosphère n'était plus le même.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le fils Malfoy et surprit un échange de regards entre ce dernier et Harry qui lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Puis il porta son attention sur Neville et à l'air béat de celui-ci qui fixait le maître d'arme avec des yeux énamourés il comprit que là aussi il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se dit que les choses avaient bien changées depuis la veille et avaient prises un tournant auquel aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé.

« Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs ! pensa t-il en osant enfin porter son regard sur Blaise.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite en croisant les beaux yeux sombres qui ne l'avaient plus quittés depuis qu'il était entré dans la grotte.

Ils se fixèrent et Ron n'eut plus envie de lutter contre le sentiment qui le poussait vers lui, qu'importe ce que pouvait penser le reste du monde?

Lentement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il vit avec plaisir les yeux de Blaise s'écarquiller légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, puis paraissant comprendre lui aussi sourit.

-

Draco qui avait finit son repas se leva.

« Je voudrais aller faire ma toilette monsieur le brigand ! dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres à l'adresse d'Harry qui se leva aussi.

« Si votre altesse veut bien me suivre.

Ils sortirent de la grotte et sous un ciel d'été toujours aussi dégagé et étoilé ils se dirigèrent vers la cascade où là le brun s'agenouilla et retira les chaînes du blond, puis il se releva et face à face ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de s'enlacer et de s'embrasser longuement.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry entraîna Draco vers des hautes herbes au milieu desquelles ils s'allongèrent.

Reprenant leur baiser ils se dévêtirent fébrilement sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Ils étaient impatients tous les deux, leurs désirs ayant étés exacerbés par une journée passée à se dévorer des yeux et à se chercher par des taquineries.

Les préliminaires furent donc réduits au minimum et Harry fit mettre Draco à plat ventre, il s'allongea sur lui, se frottant lascivement contre ses fesses musclées tout en lui mordillant le cou, ce qui fit frissonner le blond qui poussa un râle de plaisir quand il entra en lui.

Les va et viens lents au début, s'accélérèrent et pour mieux en profiter ils se redressèrent sur leurs genoux, là les coups de reins vigoureux d'Harry les amenèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'extase dans deux grondements sourds et simultanés.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et le brun caressa tendrement le dos de Draco.

« Tu as la peau douce ! lui murmura t-il………j'aime ça.

Le blond se laissa tomber au sol en se tournant sur le dos et le regarda.

« Le brigand serait-il tombé amoureux de son innocente victime ?

Harry sourit, innocente victime c'était vite dit ça pensa t-il.

Puis il fit mine de se laisser tomber sur lui, il se retint au dernier moment sur ses mains qu'il plaça de chaque côté de sa tête.

Il resta au-dessus de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Ca te gênerait si c'était le cas ?

« Non ! fit Draco qui haussa les épaules en se redressant et en le repoussant………..allons nous laver.

Harry un peu dépité le suivit et une fois sous la cascade il le prit dans ses bras, la réponse laconique qu'il lui avait donné le blessait mais il n'osa pas lui en parler.

Il l'embrassa puis ils se lavèrent en silence.

Le brun remit quand même les chaînes aux pieds de Draco qui ne dit rien et ils retournèrent dans la grotte.

Là ils virent avec surprise Blaise qui dormait dans les bras de Ron et Neville dans ceux de Severus.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien dormir avec moi ? demanda assez timidement Harry en saisissant la main du blond, il avait peur d'essuyer un refus.

« Pourquoi pas ! répondit Draco en le suivant.

-

Après qu'Harry et Draco aient quittés la grotte pour aller à la cascade, Ron s'était levé et était allé s'agenouiller devant Blaise auquel il avait retiré ses chaînes que le brun lui avait remit plus tôt dans la journée.

Ensuite il l'avait prit par la main et l'avait emmené vers son lit où il l'avait fait asseoir près de lui.

Blaise qui espérait mais n'osait rien dire avait attendu le cœur battant que le rouquin s'explique enfin.

Ce dernier qui avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, l'avait caressé tout en hésitant à parler puis au bout d'un moment s'était décidé.

« Ce que tu as dit ce matin est vrai ! dit-il…………..l'attirance dont tu parlais je l'ai ressentit immédiatement et je te désire…………..mais je voudrais qu'on y aille doucement parce que……….parce que……..

De sa main libre Blaise, qui comprenait très bien que ce soit difficile pour lui, avait caressé sa joue et lui avait sourit avec tendresse.

« N'aie pas peur ! avait-il murmuré…………on prendra tout le temps que tu veux.

Puis il l'avait poussé pour qu'il s'allonge et s'était blottit dans ses bras après lui avoir donné un léger baiser.

Rassuré et heureux de le sentir contre lui Ron s'était endormit avec le sourire.

-

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent Severus et Neville commencèrent à s'entraîner réciproquement et très sérieusement, passant d'une leçon de tir au lance-pierre à l'escrime où Nev s'avéra meilleur que ce qu'il croyait, cela venait du fait qu'il voulait tellement que le maître d'arme soit fier de lui qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait et ses efforts étaient payants.

Ces leçons étaient en général suivit de longues pauses amoureuses dans la paille de la petite grotte puis d'un passage sous la cascade.

Neville rayonnait de bonheur.

-

Pour Ron et Blaise les journées suivantes se passèrent en balades dans la forêt et en longues discussions où ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Les baisers se firent plus nombreux et les caresses de plus en plus osées mais le rouquin hésitait toujours à sauter complètement le pas, bien que ses sentiments pour Blaise soient bien réels.

Ce dernier très patient et amoureux, attendait qu'il soit prêt.

-

Harry lui était tout bêtement dingue de son blond mais si celui-ci répondait toujours à toutes ses caresses et lui faisait souvent l'amour, il gardait une certaine distance qui faisait mal et peur au brun.

Harry lui avait murmuré une fois un 'je t'aime' alors qu'ils venaient de s'aimer mais Draco avait fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu et quand il y pensait le cœur du brun se serrait douloureusement.

Depuis il ne lui avait plus répété et faisait mine de rien mais il en souffrait.

-

Les prisonniers qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment ne portèrent plus de chaînes, aucun des trois ne voulant voir celui qu'il aimait avec des fers aux pieds et seul Dumby était là pour les surveiller.

Enfin Dumby plus vraiment, il s'était trop habitué à eux, mais la forêt immense et profonde autour d'eux dont seuls Harry, Ron et Neville connaissaient les sentiers pour en sortir, oui.

-

Deux semaines passèrent, Draco ne parlait plus de sa rançon ni de leurs libérations et Harry qui espérait le garder près de lui n'en parlait plus non plus.

-

Juillet s'acheva et le premier du mois d'août, comme tous les débuts de mois, Ron attela une charrette avec laquelle il se rendait au village pour aller chercher les provisions de première nécessité dont ils avaient besoin, farine, sucre, huile, pommes de terre etc……..

C'était une belle matinée chaude et ensoleillée et ils se trouvaient tous autour de la charrette dans laquelle Ron grimpa.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas tous ensemble ? demanda Draco qui passa les bras autour du cou d'Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

« S'il te plait ! reprit-il…………j'en ai assez de cette forêt, voir du monde nous ferait du bien.

« Draco ! soupira le brun en tentant de se dégager.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait à Newcastle, ce n'est qu'un petit village et ils ne m'ont jamais vu, ils ne savent pas qui je suis ! insista le blond avec une moue déçue et boudeuse qui fit fondre Harry………….on ne se fera pas remarquer et en plus vous serez là pour nous surveiller………………si tu m'aimes s'il te plait fais-moi confiance !

Le brun jeta un regard interrogatif vers Ron puis Neville qui eurent tous les deux le même haussement d'épaules signifiant que c'était à lui de prendre la décision.

« D'accord ! soupira t-il.

Fou de joie Draco l'embrassa et d'un bond grimpa sur la charrette sous le regard tendre et amusé d'Harry heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Les autres suivirent et une fois tous installé ils prirent le chemin du village.

-

**A bientôt si vous voulez!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**-**

**-**

Parvenus sur la place principale du village ils descendirent tous de la charrette et partirent en balade dans les ruelles tandis que Ron accompagné de Blaise allait chercher ses commandes habituelles au comptoir général, ancêtre d'une coopérative actuelle.

Pendant qu'ils chargeaient les sacs le rouquin eut une pensée pour Hermione, il gardait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille mais il la chassa de ses pensées, il valait mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus puisqu'elle n'admettait pas qu'il puisse aimer un homme.

-

Tout se passa très bien et ils étaient d'excellente humeur quand ils reprirent le chemin de la forêt.

Ils dépassaient les dernières maisons et arrivaient sous les premiers arbres quand sur la route qui venait du Sud un groupe de soldats à cheval apparut.

Et là tout ce passa si vite qu'Harry et Neville, très détendus, n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre et encore moins celui d'agir.

D'un seul bond Draco qui avait attendu la bonne occasion sauta à bas de la charrette en criant :

« SEVERUS, BLAISE AVEC MOI !!!!

Et il se précipita vers les soldats en faisant de grands gestes suivit du maître d'arme qui avait immédiatement obéit à son appel.

Blaise assit près de Ron ne bougea pas de sa place.

« Vite Ron fonces ! lui dit-il d'un ton pressant.

Le rouquin obéit et fouetta les chevaux qui démarrèrent en trombe et ils disparurent dans la forêt.

-

Les soldats qui n'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué Draco ne les virent même pas et quand ce dernier s'arrêta devant eux ils le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, emmenez-nous immédiatement chez mon père ! ordonna t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Les soldats n'en revinrent pas, ça faisait deux semaines que tout le monde était à sa recherche et il leur tombait brusquement dans les bras.

Le conducteur du carrosse qui avait été assommé par Neville n'avait pu donner aucun indice quand il était venu prévenir le château, tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'ils roulaient tranquillement sur la route de Londres puis plus rien, le noir, il s'était réveillé au bord du chemin, seul.

Tout le monde en avait conclut qu'ils avaient été enlevés mais par qui, mystère, en plus aucune demande de rançon n'avait suivit, et on commençait à croire qu'ils étaient morts.

-

Une fois sûr de ne pas être suivit Ron arrêta la charrette et se retourna pour regarder ses amis.

« Harry……….Nev ! appela t-il.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui et ce qu'il lu dans leurs yeux lui serra le cœur.

Incompréhension, désarrois et souffrance.

Ceux qu'ils aimaient et à qui ils avaient fait confiance les avaient trahis.

« Rentrons Ron ! murmura Harry.

Sans un mot le rouquin mit les chevaux au pas et il tourna la tête vers Blaise.

« Pourquoi es-tu resté ?

« Parce que je t'aime et que c'est avec toi que je veux vivre.

Ron ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la route, mais il sourit, heureux.

-

Le trajet fut silencieux et dés qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur refuge Harry et Neville descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la grotte, tout dans leurs attitudes démontrait leurs abattements.

Ron qui les suivait des yeux soupira puis se tourna vers Blaise immobile près de lui, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Je t'aime aussi ! lui murmura t-il.

« Ron c'est peut être pas prudent de rester là si jamais Draco et Severus………..

Le rouquin le coupa d'un autre baiser puis sourit.

« Pour aller au village j'ai emprunté un tas de tours et de détours exprès pour ne pas que vous puissiez mémoriser le chemin……………..tu ne t'en es pas aperçut ?

« Je préférais te regarder toi ! avoua Blaise qui rajouta... ils ont très bien pu prendre des points de repère.

Ron éclata de rire et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« On ne risque rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-

Ils rangèrent les provisions, dételèrent les chevaux qu'ils ramenèrent dans l'enclos puis rejoignirent Harry et Neville qui s'étaient assit près du feu et le fixaient silencieusement d'un air perdu, ce qui venait de se passer les laissait désemparés et sans réaction.

Ne sachant quoi leur dire ils s'installèrent près d'eux et Ron prépara une infusion comme Neville avait l'habitude de le faire, il en remplit des gobelets qu'il tendit à chacun.

« Pourquoi il est partit ? demanda Neville dans un murmure en prenant le sien.

« Je crois que Severus à tout simplement obéit à Draco ! répondit Blaise qui se trouvait près de lui………..la force de l'habitude.

Neville secoua lentement la tête, cela ne le consolait pas.

« Je savais que Draco ne m'aimait pas ! fit brusquement Harry qui sembla se redresser et dont le visage devint dur…………..je voulais le croire mais j'ai eu tort…………nous devons les oublier Nev…….

Il se tu et fixa Blaise bien droit dans les yeux.

« Si je comprends bien tu as choisis de rester et de faire partie de notre bande ?

« Oui !

« Alors sois le bienvenu parmi nous ! dit-il avant de porter son attention sur Ron………….tu as beaucoup de chance.

Le rouquin sourit en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Blaise, il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Il avait énormément de chance.

-

Draco et Severus, que les soldats déposèrent dans la cour du château des Malfoy, furent accueillit par le seigneur des lieux qu'un éclaireur était venu prévenir du retour de son fils.

Lucius, debout sur les marches, toujours aussi fièrement dédaigneux et hautain, détailla de ses yeux froids son fils qui s'arrêta face à lui, de la tête aux pieds.

« Bien ! fit-il de sa voix grave………tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir été maltraité…………et toi non plus ! rajouta t-il en regardant de ses yeux aux reflets métallique le maître d'arme qui se tenait près de Draco.

« Non en effet ! répondit Severus assez raide, les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient que modérément, malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années.

Et pourtant ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, Lucius avait été le premier amour de Severus et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cet homme à cette époque, mais ce dernier, n'ayant aucun penchant homosexuel, avait profité de cet amour sans borne, il avait su le manipuler en le faisant espérer, lui faisant faire ses quatre volontés.

Il en avait fait son homme à tout faire et même assassin à l'occasion, tout en se moquant de lui et de son amour quand il avait le dos tourné.

Mais Severus avait finit par ouvrir les yeux et son amour s'était transformé en froide indifférence à demie haineuse mais il était resté malgré tout à son service, parce qu'entre temps Lucius qui s'était marié avait eu un fils.

Draco, qu'à la mort de sa mère alors qu'il avait à peine cinq ans on lui avait confié, et cet enfant il s'était mit à l'aimer.

Il avait été chargé de son éducation, lui donnant les premiers rudiments de la lecture et de l'écriture.

Sans oublier l'enseignement des armes et l'équitation.

Rien ne le laissait paraître mais il avait fait de Draco un escrimeur hors pair, seulement ce dernier n'aimait pas se battre et portait rarement une épée.

Quand on l'avait expédié dans la capitale, Severus l'avait suivit pour veiller sur lui avec l'accord de Lucius qui n'y avait vu aucune objection.

Depuis il ne l'avait plus quitté.

-

Le blond ne fut pas surprit par cet accueil, il y avait dix ans qu'on l'avait envoyé à Londres et durant tout ce temps le peu de fois où son père était venu le voir, lors de ces déplacements dans la capitale pour aller paraître à la cour en compagnie du comte Voldemort, cela avait été la même chose, là cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et cet homme restait toujours aussi froid et distant.

Les regards acier du fils et du père se croisèrent et ce dernier se détourna pour entrer dans le château.

« Venez dans mon bureau ! dit-il, impérieux………..vous allez me raconter tout ça, les coupables seront châtiés.

Severus et Draco le suivirent en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

« Ne dis rien qui puisse les amener jusqu'à eux ! souffla le blond.

« C'était bien mon intention ! répondit le maître d'arme de la même façon.

Draco ne chercha pas analyser le fait que sa première idée soit de protéger Harry, il préférait éviter de trop songer au brun.

Severus au contraire ne cessait de penser à Neville.

-

**A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**-**

**-**

A la suite de Lucius Draco et Severus entrèrent dans une vaste pièce qui aurait été très sombre sans l'immense lustre aux dizaines de bougies qui brûlaient à longueur de journée, les murs étaient couverts de tableaux et des tapis épais étouffaient les pas ,mais malgré ça la pièce semblait aussi froide que son propriétaire.

Lucius s'installa dans le grand fauteuil derrière son bureau très bien rangé, posa un coude sur l'accoudoir et menton dans la main regarda Draco et Severus qui s'assirent face à lui.

« Racontez ! ordonna t-il, ses yeux froids et impératifs allant de l'un à l'autre.

Le blond commença tout en restant aussi évasif que possible, Severus venant de temps en temps à sa rescousse.

« Trois jeunes hommes ? l'interrompit son père qui fronça les sourcils…………deux bruns et un rouquin c'est ça ?

« Oui…………je crois ! hésita Draco qui regretta d'avoir donné cette précision.

« Tu crois ? répliqua Lucius dont le regard glacial sembla vouloir transpercer son fils………..serais-tu stupide au point de ne pas reconnaître une couleur de cheveux ? le cingla t-il d'un ton mordant.

La voix si tranchante de son père hérissa Draco qui se tu et préféra baisser les yeux, il n'y aurait décidément jamais d'affection entre cet homme et lui.

« Nous étions enfermés dans une grotte ! improvisa Severus en intervenant fermement………….il y faisait très sombre et quand ils venaient nous amener nos repas nous avions du mal à les voir.

« Une grotte ? se répéta Lucius qui se calma et devint pensif, on lui avait déjà parlé de grotte et de jeunes gens, mais qui et pourquoi ?

De son autre main il se mit à tambouriner du bout des doigts sur son bureau et chercha à se souvenir.

Draco et Severus se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, Lucius semblait les avoir totalement oublié.

Mais la voix de ce dernier s'éleva, toujours aussi sèche.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer !

Ils ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la pièce.

-

Lucius se replongea dans ses réflexions et au bout d'un moment son visage s'éclaira, il se souvenait.

C'était il y a deux ans, pour se divertir il avait torturé un braconnier que ses gardes avait arrêté sur ses terres un lapin à la main, cet imbécile pensant gagner sa clémence avait parlé de trois garçons qui soi-disant vivaient dans des grottes au cœur de la forêt et chassaient sans autorisation.

Il n'avait prêté aucune attention à cette histoire n'y voyant pas d'intérêt, la forêt appartenait au comte de Voldemort son suzerain et il s'était dit qu'il n'avait qu'à s'occuper lui-même de ses braconniers, ce n'était pas son problème, il était peut être son larbin mais il y avait des limites.

L'homme était donc mort sous les pires souffrances.

-

Il se leva de son siège et mains derrière le dos alla se placer devant la fenêtre ouverte, au loin il voyait la forêt.

-Deux bruns, un roux, il savait par son shériff qu'il y avait plusieurs plaintes à leurs sujet mais ils étaient insaisissables, en outre n'étant pas les pires des brigands d'autres passaient avant eux et personne ne les avait vraiment cherché.

-Trois jeunes braconniers vivant dans des grottes.

-Deux bruns et un rouquin qui avaient enfermé son fils dans une grotte.

Le rapprochement était facile à faire, les braconniers étaient les brigands.

-

Dans la forêt la journée s'acheva tristement et ce fut Ron et Blaise qui préparèrent le repas du soir, Neville et Harry s'étant allongés sur leurs lits et ne semblant pas décidés à en sortir.

Quand tout fut prêt le rouquin les prévint mais ils ne bougèrent pas plus.

Avec Blaise ils mangèrent en silence et dés qu'il eut terminé Ron se leva pour aller prendre leurs couvertures sous le regard intrigué de Blaise qui leva un sourcil perplexe quand il lui fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Suis moi !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite grotte qui avait si souvent servit à Severus et Neville.

A l'intérieur le rouquin alluma une lampe à huile et Blaise immobile le regarda avec amusement tandis qu'il leur préparait soigneusement un coin douillet où s'allonger.

Quand ce fut fait Ron s'y étendit et le fixa.

« Je suis prêt ! dit-il à voix basse.

Blaise resta debout, continuant à le fixer durant un instant, puis lentement il se déshabilla.

Une fois nu et sa virilité bien dressée il se laissa détailler par le rouquin avant de s'étendre près de lui sur le dos.

Sans faire aucun mouvement il attendit que Ron agisse.

Ce dernier hésita, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi intime entre eux et cela lui faisait une drôle d'impression mais il avait envie de toucher Blaise.

Brusquement il retira ses vêtements et se rapprocha de lui, en appuie sur un coude il posa une main sur le torse à la peau dorée et le caressa lentement en regardant son compagnon dont les yeux sombres étaient devenus brillants.

Ron se pencha et passa sa langue sur le ventre plat et dur tandis que sa main se posa sur l'érection de Blaise qu'il sentit tressaillir et dont la respiration s'entrecoupa.

Le rouquin eut envie de le goûter, il posa ses lèvres à la place de sa main et entendant le gémissement de son compagnon il le prit en entier dans sa bouche.

Blaise se mit à pousser des soupirs de plaisir et Ron fut presque surprit du plaisir qu'il prit lui-même à pratiquer cette caresse, sa bouche se fit gourmande et Blaise dû l'arrêter en se disant qu'à cette allure et avec l'entrain qu'il y mettait lui ne résisterait pas longtemps à l'extase qui menaçait.

Il les fit changer de position et deux minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Ron de gémir de plaisir sous la langue et les doigts habiles de Blaise.

Il y eut bien un moment de souffrance quand Blaise prit possession de son corps, malgré toute la délicatesse qu'il déploya c'était inévitable, mais rapidement gémissements et soupirs de plaisir reprirent le dessus et Ron explosa en criant le nom de Blaise qui se laissa aller lui aussi.

Puis ce dernier se retira et s'allongea en prenant le rouquin dans ses bras, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots d'amour.

Ron se laissa faire les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne regrettait absolument rien, maintenant il savait qu'Harry avait raison.

Il n'aimait pas simplement Blaise, Hermione il l'avait aimé aussi, non c'était beaucoup plus que ça, Blaise était **la** personne.

« Ron ? appela celui-ci un peu inquiet de son mutisme.

Le rouquin se redressa pour le regarder et lui sourit.

« Tu es mon âme !

-

Au matin Lucius convoqua le chef de ses gardes dans son bureau.

Il avait réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit et était fermement décidé à capturer les coupables.

On ne touchait pas aux Malfoy sans en payer le prix et ils allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends, il avait une réputation à tenir aux yeux de tous.

« Trouves-moi quelqu'un qui connaisse la forêt comme sa poche ! ordonna t-il quand l'homme fut devant lui………..ramène le ici et sans le molester tu as compris ?

« A vos ordres votre seigneurie ! répondit le chef des gardes qui s'inclina et sortit en se grattant le crâne.

« Où trouver une telle personne? Se dit-il, il fallait être un braconnier pour connaître parfaitement cette forêt où personne d'autre ne s'aventurait, elle était tellement immense que c'était un coup à y errer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive si on ne connaisait pas les sentiers.

« Mais oui! S'exclama t-il, un ex braconnier il en connaissait un, le tavernier du 'Chaudron Ardent'.

Pendant sa jeunesse il avait arpentait la forêt dans tous les sens, tout le monde le savait mais comme c'était il y a longtemps et que depuis il était devenu respectable personne ne l'ennuyait pour ces vieilles histoires de braconnage.

Il sourit, il allait pouvoir accomplir sa mission dans les plus bref délais.

-

Draco ouvrit les yeux de mauvaise humeur, il avait mal dormit dans son lit douillet, quelque chose lui manquait qu'il se refusait à nommer.

Il se leva quand un domestique entra et posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur une petite table.

N'ayant pas très faim il ne fit que grignoter puis il s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre.

Il se rendit dans la salle d'arme située au dernier étage du château, il savait y trouver Severus.

-

En entrant dans la pièce il aperçut le maître d'arme debout devant la fenêtre ouverte et le rejoignit sans que ce dernier ne bouge.

Arrivé près de lui il s'aperçut qu'il avait le regard perdu sur la forêt au loin, là il comprit que Severus regrettait les moments passés là-bas.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivit ?

« Parce que c'était mon devoir.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de t'enfuir pas vrai ?...tu l'aimes !

« Tu es venu pour une leçon ? demanda Severus sans répondre à sa question et en se détournant brusquement pour se diriger vers le râtelier où étaient suspendues les épées.

Il en prit deux et lui en tendit une.

« Pourquoi pas ! soupira Draco.

-

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**-**

**-**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fixa la roche au-dessus de sa tête, Draco n'était pas dans ses bras et il se sentait vide, sa chaleur lui manquait.

Il se redressa sur son lit et jeta un regard vers Neville qui était assit au bord du sien, les yeux dans le vide il avait l'air si malheureux qu'Harry se leva et se rendit près de lui.

Malgré sa propre peine il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le serra contre lui.

« T'en fais pas Nev, ça va aller ! lui chuchota t-il………on est ensemble c'est le principal.

Il sentit son compagnon opiner vaguement de la tête.

« J'ai une petite faim, pas toi ? reprit-il, tentant de prendre un ton enjoué.

« Je vais préparer un énorme petit-déjeuner ! répondit Neville qui tenta lui aussi de faire bonne figure.

Ils se levèrent et chacun faisant un effort pour l'autre ils s'activèrent près du feu en essayant de parler de choses et d'autres, de tout sauf des absents.

-

Hermione était en train de nettoyer la salle de la taverne en chantonnant quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement.

Surprise elle leva les yeux et cinq soldats firent irruption dans la pièce.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas, il était assez habituel qu'ils viennent boire une chope, même tôt le matin.

Elle les vit se diriger vers son père qui mettait en place un tonneau de bière.

« Suis nous tavernier ! ordonna celui qui portait l'insigne de sergent…………..le seigneur Malfoy désire te voir.

« Lucius Malfoy veut voir papa ? s'étonna Hermione que l'inquiétude envahit, on n'était jamais sûr de revenir d'une visite pareille.

Sans bouger elle regarda son père, qui l'air tout aussi étonné et inquiet qu'elle, obéit sans protester, cela n'aurait servit à rien on ne refusait pas une invitation du seigneur Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences, et elle les suivit des yeux avec angoisse tandis qu'ils sortaient.

-

Draco et Severus ferraillèrent pendant plus d'une heure en y mettant presque de la rage, ils évacuaient ainsi la tension qui les habitait.

Essoufflés et en nage ils s'arrêtèrent et le blond après avoir posé son épée se dirigea vers la fenêtre, prenant sans le vouloir la même position que celle du maître d'arme à son arrivée dans la salle.

« L'eau de la cascade doit être si fraîche ! murmura t-il songeur…………je crois que j'aimais cet endroit.

« J'aimais l'odeur de la paille ! renchérit Severus qui était venu près de lui.

Sans bouger ils restèrent silencieux, ils savaient qu'ils venaient de s'avouer tous les deux qu'Harry et Neville leur manquaient.

Draco prenait conscience qu'il s'était attaché au brun, il avait crû s'amuser avec lui pour pouvoir lui échapper et ne rien ressentir mais c'était faux, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été heureux près de lui et se retrouver entre ses murs sombres lui faisait comprendre ce qu'il avait perdu.

Mais il était trop tard, jamais son père ne le laisserait partir.

-

Son père qui était d'ailleurs en train de réfléchir à son avenir.

Il cherchait la meilleure façon d'utiliser son fils pour sa propre gloire et il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles.

Soit il arrangeait un mariage avec une fille de haut lignage.

Soit il le mettait dans le lit d'un de ces princes de la cour aux goûts pervers, le frère du roi étant celui qui avait sa préférence, il était laid et obèse mais tant qu'à faire autant choisir le plus haut placé, son physique importait peu, Draco n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux.

D'autres le faisaient il ferait de même.

Lucius sourit, la beauté de son fils lui ouvrirait un avenir dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, il en était sûr.

Il n'y avait qu'un léger problème, comment approcher le frère du roi? Sans lettre d'introduction c'était impossible, il fallait être présenté par quelqu'un qui avait ses entrées près de lui, comme Voldemort par exemple.

« Je m'en occuperais un peu plus tard ! se dit-il, dans l'immédiat il avait autre chose à faire et ce n'était pas urgent.

-

Ron et Blaise entrèrent dans la grotte alors que le petit-déjeuner était prêt et au passage le rouquin détacha Dumby qui se précipita dehors avant de revenir tourner autour des jeunes gens pour réclamer à manger.

Assit sur les caisses ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner, Dumby ayant sa part lui aussi.

« Je pense que je vais aller à Middlesbrough pour quelques jours ! annonça Harry………j'y revendrais un peu de notre bric-à-brac………..en fait on pourrait y aller tous ensembles non ?

« Non ! répondit Ron……..je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se fasse oublier pendant quelques temps et qu'on reste tous tranquillement ici, on ne sait jamais.

Le brun réfléchit un instant.

« Oui, tu as peut être raison.

-

« Blaise a fait le bon choix ! dit Draco alors qu'en compagnie de Severus ils descendaient aux étuves du château.

« Mon père n'a même pas demandé de ses nouvelles ! reprit-il.

« Pour lui ce n'était qu'un cadeau qu'il t'a fait pour ton départ à Londres ! expliqua Severus……….c'est comme si il n'existait pas à ses yeux, il ne doit même pas se souvenir de lui et qu'il soit mort ou vivant ne l'intéresse absolument pas……….et c'est tant mieux pour Blaise.

« Oui ! murmura Draco………au moins il est heureux lui.

Il en arrivait à se maudire pour avoir sauté de la charrette, les bras d'Harry n'étaient pas une prison comme il se l'était sans cesse répété, se bornant là-dessus en refusant de voir la réalité, au contraire c'était le bonheur.

La prison, elle était ici.

-

En début d'après-midi Hermione vit revenir son père entouré d'une véritable armée de soldats qui mirent pieds à terre et envahirent la salle de la taverne.

Monsieur Granger avait réussit à persuader le chef des gardes qu'il connaissait bien, ce dernier s'arrêtant souvent chez lui pour se rincer la gorge, qu'avec la chaleur qu'il faisait il valait mieux boire un petit verre avant une longue sortie en forêt.

Il avait été très ami avec les parents d'Harry, Ron et Neville, et avec deux ou trois des autres habitants du village ils étaient les seuls à savoir où se trouvaient les grottes qui leur servait de refuge.

Il avait d'ailleur espéré que Ron, qu'il aimait beaucoup, épouserait Hermione, il aurait ainsi reprit son affaire retrouvant par la même occasion une vie normale et il avait été déçu quand elle leur avait annoncé que tel ne serait pas le cas, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier toujours le jeune homme.

Là il n'avait pas le choix il allait devoir emmener les soldats jusqu'à eux, Lucius Malfoy avait été clair, c'était ça ou voir mourir sa famille sous ses yeux.

Alors il avait pensé à une solution, Hermione connaissait le chemin, elle y avait été à plusieurs reprises avec Ron qui avait confiance en elle, ils se connaissait depuis tout petit.

Si il pouvait retenir un peu les soldats Hermione pourrait aller prévenir les trois amis qu'ils devaient fuir.

Il réussit à s'isoler deux minutes avec sa fille qui ne perdit pas de temps en explications, Ron était en danger elle devait l'aider.

Elle quitta la taverne en douce.

-

Hermione courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée, en râlant elle dû revenir loin sur ses pas pour prendre le bon embranchement.

Elle n'était jamais venue seule par ici et Ron lui servant de guide les choses étaient différentes.

Elle se maudit pour le temps perdu, chaque seconde comptait.

Ses poumons allaient exploser quand au détour du sentier elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Ron qui tenait un autre homme par la main.

« Hermione? S'écria le rouquin plus qu'étonné...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La jeune fille pliée en deux tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en regardant Blaise avec curiosité.

Elle comprenait facilement qu'on puisse tomber amoureux d'un tel homme, il était magnifique.

Mais elle se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Les soldats...souffla t-elle une main appuyant sur son point de côté...Malfoy a obligé mon père...sauvez-vous vite...ils arrivent...et puis je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour la façon dont j'ai réagis...je serais toujours ton amie !!

Le sourire heureux de Ron la fit sourire à son tour tout et ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse.

Puis sans comprendre elle se sentit brusquement saisie aux épaules par Ron qui sembla subitement inquiet et la poussa à l'abri sous des fourrés, c'était trop tard pour fuir les soldats étaient déjà là.

« Planque-toi et surtout ne bouges pas! La pressa le rouquin qui reprit la main de Blaise qu'il avait lâché pour la pousser.

Ils étaient désarmés et ne pouvant rien faire ils tournèrent les talons et se mirent à courir en direction des grottes mais les soldats les avaient vu.

Ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au galop pour les rattraper et deux d'entre eux déplièrent un filet qu'ils leur jettèrent dessus.

Ron et Blaise s'écroulèrent au sol, prisonniers.

Hermione qui observait la scène avec des yeux horrifiés, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri, se mit à pleurer en silence, elle savait que c'était la mort qui les attendait.

Lucius Malfoy ne faisait jamais de cadeaux.

-

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**-**

**-**

Harry et Neville qui avaient décidés de couper du bois qu'ils engrangeraient en prévision de l'hiver, et surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit, se trouvaient dehors en train de scier de grosses branches quand Dumby qui était près d'eux se mit à gronder en direction des sous-bois.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent dans la même direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dumby ? demanda Neville qui ne vit rien.

« Peut être un gros lapin ! plaisanta Harry.

Mais le chien se mit à gronder plus fort, poils hérissés.

« Non ça n'a pas l'air d'être un lapin ! reprit le brun qui inquiet alla prendre son épée posée non loin de lui.

Neville se saisit de la sienne, il avait prit l'habitude d'en avoir une en plus de son lance-pierre.

Brusquement des soldats surgirent de toutes part, des archers les tenant en joue.

Ils étaient cernés.

Harry qui vit Dumby prêt à bondir le retint par le collier.

« Files vite, vas te cacher ! lui ordonna t-il.

L'animal comprenant cet ordre partit à toute allure, deux flèches fusèrent le manquant de peu et il disparut en passant entre deux soldats qui ne tentèrent pas de l'arrêter.

-

« Jetez vos armes ! leur cria le chef des gardes tandis que ses hommes se rapprochaient.

Harry et Neville se regardèrent et se sourirent, ils savaient ce qui les attendait, les prisonniers ne faisaient pas de vieux os dans les geôles Malfoy et ils préféraient mourir les armes à la main.

Ils levèrent leurs épées et engagèrent le combat.

Combat qui ne dura pas longtemps, les soldats ayant l'ordre de les capturer vivants evitèrent leurs attaques en les encerclant et les assommèrent à la première occasion.

-

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux avec l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Il était couché en travers d'une selle, tête d'un côté, pieds de l'autre.

Ses mains étaient liées et les bonds qu'il faisait suivant le rythme du cheval sur lequel il se trouvait lui donnaient mal au cœur.

Il tourna la tête pour voir où il se trouvait et s'aperçut qu'ils entraient dans la cour du château Malfoy et s'arrêtaient devant des escaliers.

Il fut brutalement tiré à bas de la selle et s'écroula au sol où ses autres compagnons vinrent le rejoindrent de la même manière.

Ils furent tous soulagés de se voir et tentèrent de se relever, mais des soldats vinrent se placer derrière eux et les obligèrent à s'agenouiller.

Ils se raidirent tous en voyant Lucius Malfoy descendre l'escalier pour venir vers eux d'une démarche royale, le menton arrogant et les yeux étincelants de satisfaction.

Il s'arrêta d'abord devant Blaise et fronça les sourcils en l'examinant attentivement.

« Ne serais-tu pas l'esclave de mon fils ?

« Je l'étais en effet ! répondit Blaise en levant fièrement la tête...mais plus maintenant.

Lucius réfléchit quelques secondes en se demandant ce qu'il faisait avec eux, apparemment c'était un choix volontaire de sa part.

« Libérez-le ! ordonna t-il finalement aux soldats, pensant qu'avec ce geste de clémence son fils éprouverait de la gratitude, ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile.

« Non !

« Non ? répéta le sieur Malfoy en levant un sourcil étonné.

« Non………….je veux partager leurs sorts.

« Comme tu veux pauvre imbécile…………si tu as envie de jouer les martyres grand bien te fasse ! répliqua Lucius pour qui cela n'avait aucune importance, il se désintéressa de lui et observa les trois autres………….qui est le chef de votre bande de minables ?

« C'est moi ! répondit immédiatement Harry, espérant ainsi attirer sur lui la vindicte de Lucius et non sur Ron ou Neville.

Le seigneur des lieux vint jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea d'un regard haineux que le brun soutint, il détestait cet homme autant qu'il aimait son fils.

Lucius leva une main et du revers en frappa Harry à toute volée, le brun entendit ses vertèbres craquer sous la violence du coup tandis qu'un goût de sang envahissait sa bouche, mais malgré tout il garda les yeux rivés à ceux de Lucius qui eut un sourire cruel.

« Ceci n'était rien qu'une caresse ! dit-il lentement et comme si il se régalait des paroles qu'il prononçait……………Dans trois jours c'est l'anniversaire de notre roi et je compte fêter dignement l'évènement en compagnie de lord Voldemort……….

Il se pencha et saisit le menton d'Harry qu'il serra comme un étau.

« A cette occasion je vais donner un spectacle sur la place publique……….

Son sourire s'agrandit découvrant des canines de loup.

« Vous en serez les acteurs principaux ! il se pencha un peu plus sur le visage d'Harry…………je vous promets les tortures les plus longues et les plus raffinées qu'on puisse imaginer…………le comte adore ça.

Il le relâcha brusquement et recula pour les regarder tous, il les avait reconnu, les fils Potter, Weasley et Longdubat qu'il avait crû mort, mais il avait caché son étonnement, il allait tout simplement finir le travail avec cinq ans de retard, il avait toujours haï ces familles de petits bourgeois qui s'élevaient sans cesse contre le comte et lui-même.

« Vous apprendrez ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux Malfoy !

« Enfermez-les aux cachots ! ordonna t-il aux soldats avant de remonter l'escalier pour retourner dans le château.

-

« Oh mon dieu ! murmura Draco qui alerté par le bruit était allé à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour voir ce qui se passait et avait assisté à toute la scène.

« Harry……….non !

Horrifié il regarda les soldats emmener les captifs vers la prison.

Quand ils eurent disparut il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce en se tordant les mains.

« Non………….non ! répétait-il, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était pas possible.

Il ressentit brusquement de la haine envers son père qui avait frappé celui qu'il aimait et voulait le mettre à mort.

-

Harry et ses compagnons furent jetés sans ménagement dans une geôle et ils s'assirent sur la paille qui se trouvait dans un coin.

Harry avait mal partout, ils étaient tous abattus et la peur qu'ils ressentaient à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient subir leur firent garder le silence un long moment.

Puis Ron prit tendrement Blaise dans ses bras.

« Tu aurais dû accepter d'être libéré mon cœur ! lui murmura t-il………..je ne veux pas te voir mourir.

Blaise se serra contre lui et enfouit la tête au creux de son cou.

« Parce que tu crois que moi je pourrais te regarder mourir en étant libre ? dit-il doucement……..je préfère mourir avec toi.

Ron lui caressa les cheveux tout en déposant des baisers sur sa tête, la pensée qu'il allait entendre Blaise hurler de douleur sous la torture sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider le terrorisait encore plus que sa propre mort.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? demanda Harry………..est-ce que Draco……..

« Non ! le coupa Ron………..c'est le père d'Hermione.

Il lui raconta ce qui c'était passé juste avant qu'ils ne soient capturés.

Le brun fut soulagé de savoir que Draco n'y était pour rien, il souffrait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

Neville lui ne disait rien, il semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements et n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose :

S'endormir et ne plus rien voir ni entendre.

Il se mit à trembler, il avait tellement peur, pas de mourir non, mais de la torture et puis il aurait tant voulut revoir Severus une dernière fois.

Harry qui le regarda et vit son air hagard sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir, le gentil Neville ne méritait vraiment pas de subir tout ça.

Il se glissa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, son ami lui jeta immédiatement les siens autour du cou et silencieusement ils se mirent à pleurer tous les deux.

-

Draco sursauta quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître un Severus aux yeux étincelants de fureur et à l'air déterminé, lui aussi avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la fenêtre de la salle d'arme et l'envie d'étrangler Lucius Malfoy le faisait littéralement bouillir.

Neville condamné à la torture, son Neville si naïf et si adorable condamné à mort par cet homme pour qui subitement il ressentit une haine absolue, c'était inacceptable.

« Tu es au courant ? fit-il rudement.

« Oui j'ai tout vu !

« Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu comptes faire ! reprit le maître d'arme………mais moi je ne les laisserais pas mourir sans rien tenter, c'est hors de question.

Le ton ferme et l'assurance qu'il affichait calmèrent l'affolement que Draco ressentait depuis qu'il avait assisté à la scène.

Dans ses yeux à lui aussi un éclat déterminé s'alluma et il fixa Severus.

« Tu sais quoi faire ? lui demanda t-il.

« Ce soir ton père est invité chez Lord Voldemort, d'après ce que j'ai entendu il ne rentrera que demain, il faut en profiter………il faut prendre un blanc-seing dans son bureau, il suffira de le remplir en ordonnant leur libération, ça suffira surtout si c'est toi qui te présente à la prison, personne n'y trouvera à redire………….mais si tu le fais tu sais ce qui t'attends ?

Draco baissa la tête.

« La fuite pour moi aussi...si je reste mon père me fera payer très cher une trahison pareille !

« Exactement!

-

**A bientôt!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

**-**

**-**

Draco releva la tête et sourit.

« Devenir un fuyard avec Harry……….ça me tente assez !

« Bien ! fit Severus pressé………..ton père ne rentrera qu'au matin, je ne sais pas à quel moment il va se rendre compte qu'on l'a roulé………..disons que nous avons une nuit pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et nous………..mais où irons-nous ?

Le front du blond se plissa sous la réflexion.

« L'Ecosse ! s'exclama t-il………on sera à la frontière en deux jours si on ne traîne pas, c'est le plus proche et le plus sûr, jamais mon père ne viendra nous cher……….il s'interrompit prit d'une idée subite.

« Non... en premier on partira sur la route du Sud il y des maisons qui la bordent sur une bonne distance et on remarquera notre passage, ensuite on entre dans la forêt et là on remonte vers le Nord sans que personne nous voie, vers l'Ecosse…………Harry et les autres connaissent très bien la forêt ça ne posera pas de problème pour la traverser………..ils nous chercheront d'un côté alors que nous irons de l'autre.

« Brouiller les pistes ! sourit Severus………..excellent.

Puis le maître d'arme jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, le soir tombait.

« Tiens toi prêt à agir dés que ton père sera partit……..je vais aller préparer tout ce qu'il nous faudra pour le voyage puis j'irais aux écuries seller les meilleurs chevaux……….je t'attendrais près de la prison.

« D'accord !

-

Le maître d'arme partit, Draco se planta devant la fenêtre pour surveiller le départ de son père.

Son cœur battait fort et il se sentait surexcité, il allait changer de vie, retrouver Harry qu'il avait tellement envie de serrer dans ses bras, partir loin avec lui et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Ce qui les attendait en tant que fuyards il ne le savait pas et s'en moquait, il serait avec lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait, riche ou pauvre près de lui il serait heureux ça il en était certain.

Il vit le carrosse aux armoiries des Malfoy s'arrêter aux pieds des escaliers et son père sortit du château.

Il le regarda monter puis s'éloigner sans rien ressentir, cet homme qu'il aurait dû aimer et qui aurait dû l'aimer c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il le voyait et cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il ne faisait déjà plus partie de son existence.

En avait -il seulement fait partie à un seul moment?

-

Quittant sa chambre il se rendit dans le bureau de son père d'une manière tout à fait naturelle, personne ne ce serait permit une remarque.

Quand il fut dans la pièce il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche des blanc-seing qu'il trouva en même temps qu'un coffret.

Curieux il le sortit et le posa sur le bureau, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais il était fermé à clé et cela piqua un peu plus sa curiosité, il se saisit du poignard qui servait de coupe- papiers et força la serrure.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ce qu'il contenait, des pierres précieuses et des rouleaux de pièces d'or, il y en avait pour une petite fortune.

Il regarda autour de lui et apercevant un sac de cuir il le prit et y renversa le contenu du coffret en souriant.

« Cette fois je deviens un véritable voleur moi aussi ! se dit-il sans remord.

Il resserra les lacets du sac et l'attacha à sa ceinture, c'était lourd mais il ferait avec.

Puis tranquillement il remplit le blanc-seing en ordonnant la libération des prisonniers dont il nota les noms.

Ceci fait il sortit tout tranquillement du château et se dirigea vers la prison située dans la tour la plus éloignée.

-

Alors qu'il s'en approchait il vit une scène qui le fit rire.

Severus, jambes écartées et bras croisés, gardait le nez en l'air en feignant d'ignorer les couinements malheureux d'un Dumby qui assis à ses pieds le fixait avec des yeux suppliants en lui grattant une cuisse de la patte.

L'animal avait flairé la piste de ses maîtres qui s'arrêtait là et ne sachant plus que faire il avait aperçut Severus qu'il avait reconnu et qu'il ne lâchait plus avec l'espoir qu'il l'amène jusqu'à eux.

Draco qui n'aurait jamais crû ça possible fut content de voir l'animal, il savait qu'Harry l'adorait.

Dés qu'il fut près d'eux Dumby le reconnut aussi et s'approcha avec le même espoir dans les yeux.

Le blond prit le temps de s'accroupir devant le chien et de le caresser.

« Je vais te ramener tes maîtres ! lui dit-il……….c'est promit.

-

En entendant du bruit les prisonniers se levèrent tous d'un bond avec inquiétude puis ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

« Les voilà monseigneur ! fit le gardien……….mais je ne comprends pas…….

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ! le coupa durement Draco avec morgue……..tu as les ordres, libère- les.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! se hâta l'homme tout en s'inclinant et tandis qu'il cherchait la bonne clé dans son trousseau, le blond regarda Harry qui semblait statufié.

Draco lui sourit tendrement en formant un 'je t'aime'' silencieux puis reprit immédiatement son air froid quand l'homme se tourna vers lui en poussant la grille.

« Voilà !

Neville, d'un air de ne pas y croire, fixait Severus qui retenait un sourire et Blaise serra fortement dans sa main celle de Ron, ils n'allaient pas mourir.

« Suivez-moi ! leur ordonna Draco.

Harry dont le coeur battait à toute allure depuis qu'il avait comprit le 'je t'aime' du blond, dû saisir Neville par le coude pour le faire avancer, celui-ci semblait ne plus voir que le maître d'arme sans rien comprendre à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-

Ils sortirent de la prison sans être ennuyé par qui que ce soit, la présence de Draco suffisant à maintenir à distance tous ceux qui auraient pu se montrer trop curieux.

Une fois dehors ce fut le soupir de soulagement général.

« Dumby ! s'écria joyeusement Harry alors que l'animal venait de lui bondir dessus et se mettait à en faire autant avec les autres.

« Pas de temps à perdre ! fit Severus les rappelant à l'ordre tout en saisissant Neville par le bras…………il vaut mieux partir d'ici au plus vite.

Tout le monde étant d'accord sur ce point ils remirent les explications à plus tard et le maître d'arme les guida jusqu'aux chevaux où il aida Neville à monter sur le sien après lui avoir donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui ramena le sourire sur le visage de ce dernier qui sortit enfin de son hébétude.

-

Ils sortirent du château sous les regards scrutateurs des gardes mais le fils Malfoy étant en tête ils n'osèrent pas l'arrêter pour lui poser des questions.

Au grand galop, Dumby suivant derrière, ils s'élancèrent sur la route du Sud et quand ils furent loin de tout regard ils bifurquèrent vers la forêt qu'ils retrouvèrent tous avec plaisir.

-

A l'abri de cette dernière ils mirent les chevaux au pas, malgré que la nuit soit claire ils y voyaient mal sous les arbres et la prudence imposait une allure plus calme, le risque qu'un cheval se casse une patte dans une fondrière ou qu'ils se prennent une branche basse en pleine tête était trop grand.

Draco en profita pour coller son cheval à celui d'Harry et il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire, remonter vers le Nord puis se rendre en Ecosse.

Le brun n'écouta que d'une oreille, ils n'allaient pas mourir, son amour était venu le sauver et partait avec lui c'était ça qui comptait, alors pour lui le lieu où ils se rendaient n'avait guère d'importance, les lèvres du blond le passionnait beaucoup plus et il avait le regard rivé dessus.

Draco aussi mourait d'envie de l'embrasser et de se retrouver dans ses bras mais bien qu'ils soient à l'abri de la forêt il valait beaucoup mieux qu'ils s'éloignent autant que possible tant que leur fuite n'était pas découverte.

-

Ron et Blaise qui avaient écoutés les explications du blond se souriaient, aux anges, pour eux aussi peu leur importait l'endroit où ils se rendaient, du moment qu'ils y allaient ensembles.

Le rouquin connaissant le chemin ils prirent tous les deux la tête.

-

En derniere position se trouvait Severus qui lui avait trouvé la solution pour avoir Neville près de lui.

Rapprochant son cheval du sien il l'avait saisit à bras le corps et l'avait assit devant lui, puis il avait attrapé les rênes de son cheval qu'il avaient attachés à sa selle.

Il l'avait embrassé avec passion et tendresse puis Neville s'était blottit contre lui dans un soupir de bonheur, il avait eut tellement d'émotions fortes ces derniers temps qu'il se sentait épuisé et là enfin apaisé dans le cocon de ses bras où il était sûr que rien ne pourrait lui arriver, il s'endormit.

Dumby trottinait autour d'eux, langue pendante.

-

**A bientôt!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

**-**

**-**

Ils chevauchèrent lentement toute la nuit, à demi somnolant sur leurs selles et s'arrêtèrent enfin au petit jour pour prendre un peu de repos et manger un morceau.

Severus avait bien fait les choses, chaque cheval portait une couverture roulée et un sac contenant des vêtements de rechange, il avait prit ce qu'il avait pu trouver, un manteau et de la nourriture.

Ils firent la pause près d'un ruisseau, descendant tous de cheval avec une grimace de douleur et en étirant leurs membres courbaturés.

Harry et Draco en profitèrent immédiatement pour s'isoler.

Loin du regard des autres ils se firent face, yeux dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuis ? demanda doucement Harry.

« Par stupidité ! répondit le blond sur le même ton.

« Et c'est aussi par stupidité que tu nous a sauvé ? interrogea de nouveau le brun dans un petit sourire.

« Non, par amour ! avoua Draco dont le visage devint grave………je me suis crû prisonnier de toi par la force ! continua t-il………..m'enfuir me semblait la meilleure solution, je n'ai compris qu'après que je t'aimais et que près de toi j'étais libre...j'ai eut tellement peur pour toi quand ils t'ont amenés au château.

Il se tu, posa les mains sur la taille d'Harry et ses yeux gris prirent une lueur si tendre que le coeur du brun fondit totalement.

Il leva les mains et en posa les paumes sur les joues pâles.

« Quand je t'ai vu courir vers les soldats ça m'a déchiré ! murmura t-il...je t'aime Draco.

« Pardon mon amour !

Le brun sourit de nouveau.

« Tu es largement pardonné, tu nous a sauvé d'une mort atroce…..et tu m'aime!

« Oui je suis tombé fou amoureux d'un brigand au goût contre nature! Chuchota le blond amusé.

Harry se mit à rire et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Et moi d'une seigneurie plutôt pénible mais qui m'a séduit au premier regard! Répondit-il dans un souffle, sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin, dans un long baiser tendre et passionné tout en se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre.

-

Ils ne prirent que deux heures de repos avant de remonter en selle, ils voulaient arriver au plus vite aux Monts Cheviot, frontière avec l'Ecosse.

-

En fin de matinée au château Malfoy l'affolement régnait.

Gardes et domestiques l'air terrorisé tentait de se rendre aussi invisible que possible face à la colère d'un Lucius Malfoy qui s'étranglait presque de fureur en arpentant d'un pas rageur les couloirs.

Son fils, son propre fils avait libéré les prisonniers grâce auxquels il avait promit un spectacle de première qualité au comte de Voldemort qui s'en délectait d'avance.

En plus la veille au soir ce dernier avait eut l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à Draco dont on lui avait vanté la beauté et il avait souhaité, ce qui traduit voulait dire ordonner, qu'il lui soit justement présenté le jour du spectacle.

Bien que le Lord n'ai fait aucune allusion à une quelconque liaison possible entre son fils et lui Lucius n'avait pas été vraiment étonné, le comte ne faisait aucune différence entre homme ou femme, du moment que la personne lui plaisait il la prenait.

Le sieur Malfoy s'était donc frotté les mains, Voldemort était puissant et faisait partie des proches du roi, mettre Draco dans son lit, un Draco qui lui obéirait à lui bien entendu, c'était l'assurance de gravir les échelons jusqu'au sommet si il savait y faire.

La pensée de son fils qui gâchait tous ses beaux projets, lui fit de nouveau grincer des dents et il se saisit d'un gros vase qu'il jeta violemment contre le mur le plus proche.

Non seulement ce petit impudent stupide allait le rendre ridicule aux yeux du comte qui ne lui pardonnerait pas ce qu'il allait prendre pour un affront personnel, mais en plus il avait osé le voler, lui, son père.

Il allait être la risée de toute la région et même du pays entier.

Il était pourtant au courant du penchant de son fils pour les hommes, à Londres il l'avait fait surveiller, mais pas une seconde il n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait s'être amouraché d'un simple brigand, lui qui était si fier de sa caste.

Parce qu'il avait beau réfléchir ça ne pouvait être que pour cette raison que Draco avait agit ainsi, il n'en voyait aucune autre.

Il aurait dû se méfier de ce Potter et de ses yeux verts, parce que tout ça c'était à cause de lui, ça aussi il en était certain.

De rage et une envie de meurtre dans les yeux, il en fracassa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et il n'espérait plus qu'une chose :

C'était que tout ses soldats qu'il avait envoyés sur la route du Sud, puisqu'on les avait vu partir par là, lui ramène au plus vite toute cette engeance maudite.

Il allait leur apprendre, en particulier à Draco et à ce satané maître d'arme qui bien évidemment était complice, qu'on ne se moquait pas de Lucius Malfoy.

-

Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats après avoir écouté ce que venait de raconter un soldat.

Ce dernier qui avait finit son service au château juste après qu'on ai découvert la fuite des prisonniers, était venu se réfugier à la taverne pour être sûr de ne pas se trouver sur le chemin de lucius Malfoy qui faisait trembler les murs par sa colère.

Accoudé au comptoir et après avoir ingurgité deux pintes de bière pour se remettre de ses émotions, il s'était mit à tout raconter aux clients qui se trouvaient là et tout le monde riait.

Le fils du fier seigneur qui s'enfuyait avec un brigand qu'il avait libéré après avoir volé son père, tout le monde comprit qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour là dessous et que ce soit entre hommes pour une fois ne choqua personne, au contraire cela rendait les choses encore plus drôles.

Tout le monde détestait Lucius Malfoy et tout ce qui pouvait le tourner en ridicule était applaudit des deux mains.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis qu'elle avait assistée à la capture de Ron et Blaise, venait de retrouver tout son allant.

Ils étaient saufs et libres et elle riait de bonheur, même si elle était un peu triste de savoir qu'elle ne les reverrait certainement plus, ils allaient lui manquer.

Du fond du coeur elle adressa une prière silencieuse vers le ciel pour qu'il les protège et qu'ils soient heureux où qu'ils se trouvent.

Elle vit que son père aussi était soulagé, bien qu'il n'ai pas eu le choix il s'était sentit coupable et ils échangèrent un grand sourire.

-

L'histoire se répandit comme une trainée de poudre.

Le surlendemain au matin, les fuyards arrivaient en vue des Monts Cheviot, cela allait être la partie la plus difficile du voyage.

Cette région froide à la beauté sauvage était un territoire équivalent aux Highlands du Nord du pays mais moins hauts et plus vallonnés.

De ce côté-ci aussi c'étaient des clans qui se partageaient les terres et d 'après le peu qu'ils avaient entendu dire sur ces hommes ils n'obéissaient qu'à leurs propres lois, différentes selon chaque clan, ils vivaient dans des châteaux sombres et hantés, étaient féroces, brutaux, bagarreurs, incultes et inhospitaliers, de véritables hommes des cavernes en somme.

Ils ignoraient si tout ce qu'on disait était vrai ou tenait de la légende mais les fuyards n'avaient aucune envie de se frotter à eux pour le vérifier et espéraient de tout coeur qu'ils parviendraient à éviter toutes rencontres avec ces gens.

Tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'était atteindre Edimbourg, étonnament ce pays qui semblait si sauvage à ses extrémités était un grand centre culturel très réputé au centre.

-

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les monts qui séparaient l'Angleterre de l'Ecosse.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les landes couvertes de bruyères et de fougères le temps changea, un vent très froid y soufflait en permanence et ils sortirent rapidement leurs manteaux qu'ils enfilèrent en grelottant, ici c'était déjà l'hiver.

Le soir venu ils s'arrêtèrent dans le creux d'un vallon pour se protéger un peu du vent et allumèrent un feu pour tenter de se réchauffer en faisant brûler des pieds de bruyère qui déga gèrent une bonne odeur mais peu de chaleur, ils flambaient trop vite.

Alors dés leur maigre repas avalé chaque couple se réfugia vite sous ses couvertures en se serrant autant que possible dans les bras de l'autre, c'était la manière la plus efficace d'avoir chaud, sans compter le plaisir qu'ils y prenaient.

Malheureusement leur promiscuité les obligeait à se contenter de baisers, ce qui était légèrement frustrant.

Le seul à ne pas sembler souffrir du froid était Dumby qui ayant cavalé toute la journée derrière les chevaux s'endormit comme une masse aux pieds d'Harry et Draco, pattes en l'air et ronflant comme un bienheureux.

-

Au petit matin ils ouvrirent les paupières sur des épées menaçantes pointées juste entre leurs yeux.

« Quel chien de garde! Pesta intérieurement Harry en voyant Dumby qui n'avait pas poussé le moindre aboiement, se gratter tranquillement l'oreille comme si la présence des agresseurs ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

-

**A bientôt!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

**-**

**-**

« Debout !

Lentement ils obéirent tout en observant le groupe d'hommes qui les entourait, ils étaient de fortes stature, avaient des cheveux longs et étaient habillés………………de jupes !!!!!!

Ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds même Draco, Severus et Blaise, eux avaient déjà croisés des écossais à Londres mais ceux qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient vêtus normalement, ils n'en avaient jamais vu qui portait ce morceau de tissu à carreaux qui s'arrêtait aux genoux.

Sans qu'ils le veuille leurs regards curieux descendirent sur leurs mollets plutôt musclés et ils se posèrent tous la question qu'immanquablement tout le monde se posait et se poserait longtemps en voyant ces hommes vêtus de kilt.

« Portaient-ils quelques chose dessous?

« Que faîtes vous sur nos terres ? demanda l'un d'entre eux d'un ton rude, menaçant et avec un fort accent, ce qui leur fit immédiatement remonter les yeux.

Harry se dit que jupe ou pas ces hommes n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter.

« Nous ne faisons que passer ! Dit-il, mains levées………nous nous rendons à Edimbourg.

« La route pour la capitale est beaucoup plus au Nord ! fit l'homme, suspicieux.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco qui eut une petite grimace.

Ils avaient dû dévier de leur chemin sans s'en rendre compte, mais aussi comment se repérer au milieu d'une lande qui succédait à une autre lande sans tracé bien défini ni indication ?

Ils tentèrent de s'expliquer mais le groupe ne voulut rien entendre.

Ils furent poussés vers les chevaux et emmenés de force.

-

Après un long moment à chevaucher ils arrivèrent en vue d'un château féodal perché sur un pic rocheux et au pied duquel s'étalait un village.

Ils grimpèrent lentement la route qui menait au sommet, entourés d'une foule d'enfants hurleurs et dépenaillés qui utilisaient un dialecte qu'ils ne comprirent pas.

Parvenus dans la cour ils mirent pieds à terre et furent traînés dans une vaste salle voûtée qu'ils traversèrent, poussés par leurs gardiens.

Personne ne lui disant rien Dumby suivit.

Assit dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, près d'une immense cheminée où brûlait la moitié d'un tronc d'arbre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et à l'air imposant les regarda venir.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui, ce dernier sans bouger échangea quelques phrases avec ses hommes dans le dialecte du coin puis reporta son attention sur eux.

« Je suis Eben Mac Callum, chef du clan Mac Callum ! dit-il d'une voix profonde et dans un anglais parfait………………ainsi donc vous souhaitez vous rendre à Edimbourg ?

Harry fut étonné, cet homme ne semblait ni rustre, ni sauvage, ni inculte, bien au contraire.

« Oui seigneur ! répondit poliment Harry.

« Alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez profiter de notre hospitalité ! fit le chef……….pour une durée indéterminée.

A ces mots Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cela lui rappelait les propres mots du brun le jour de son enlèvement.

Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui pensait à la même chose et eut un petit rictus moqueur qui signifiait.

« Tu vois l'effet que ça fait ?

« Nous sommes vos prisonniers ? s'inquiéta le brun en regardant de nouveau l'homme.

« Le chemin en direction de la capitale est fermé ! expliqua Eben………..deux clans rivaux sont en guerre et s'en dispute le droit de passage, l'emprunter risque fort de vous coûter la vie, à moins que vous n'ayez une armée à votre disposition, je vous conseille d'accepter mon invitation.

« Mais sommes-nous vos prisonniers ? intervint Blaise très calme et pas inquiet du tout, fataliste il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation qui semblait avoir une fâcheuse tendance à se répéter.

« Non ! lui répondit l'homme avec un léger sourire tout en grattant la tête de Dumby qui étrangement était venu poser son museau sur ses genoux, le chef de clan semblait lui plaire.

« Vous me paraissez être des gens honnêtes! Continuait ce dernier... vous pourrez repartir dés qu'ils auront trouvé un terrain d'entente…………tous les deux ou trois ans c'est la même histoire…………..des tueries inutiles ! soupira t-il.

« Alors nous acceptons votre invitation ! intervint cette fois Draco qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver prit dans une guerre tribale.

« Bien ! fit le chef en se levant……….les visiteurs sont rares par ici, soyez les bienvenus………….suivez-moi vous allez partager mon repas.

-

A sa suite ils se rendirent dans une salle plus petite au centre de laquelle il y avait une longue table chargée de mets où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées et les dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

Eben leur présenta ses deux fils aînés qui les saluèrent poliment, ainsi que leurs femmes et leur nuée d'enfant dont l'âge variait entre quelques mois et une dizaine d'années.

Puis en dernier il leur présenta son plus jeune fils, né d'un second mariage, prénommé Aelred et du même âge qu'eux.

Il déplut immédiatement à Draco qui n'aima pas son air arrogant et le trouva déplaisant comparé à ses deux frères aux visages avenants et à l'air sympathiques.

Et en voyant le regard vicieux qu'il posa sur le brun il fronça les sourcils.

« Installez-vous ! leur dit Eben qui alla asseoir en bout de table.

Aelred tira sur le bras d'Harry et le fit presque s'écrouler sur la chaise près de lui, les deux suivantes étant occupées par deux enfants Draco dû se contenter la rage au cœur d'aller s'asseoir en face d'eux, suivit par Ron, Blaise, Neville et Severus.

La rage du blond s'amplifia durant le repas, Aelred un drôle de petit sourire en coin ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

Le brun qui s'en rendit compte tenta de lui jeter des regards noirs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde mais peine perdue, le jeune homme n'en avait cure.

Puis Harry s'inquiéta de l'air jaloux de Draco dont les yeux étincelèrent de fureur quand à un moment Aelred posa la main sur la sienne d'un geste de propriétaire, ce fut pourtant très bref puisque lui la retira immédiatement d'un air dégoûté, mais cela n'échappa pas au blond.

« Encore un geste de cette sorte et je te tue ! gronda ce dernier à voix basse.

Ron et Blaise assit tout près de Draco jetèrent un regard inquiet à l'autre bout de la table où se trouvait le chef qui apparemment ne se rendait compte de rien, il discutait d'une affaire avec ses deux aînés qui l'entouraient.

-

Aelred qui avait tout du chercheur d'histoire arrogant et stupide, toisa le blond avec un rictus dédaigneux.

« Je le veux et ce soir il sera à moi ! fit-il pour le provoquer.

Harry eut un hoquet d'indignation mais n'eut pas le temps de le remettre en place, Draco se leva d'un bond puis se penchant vivement par-dessus la table il gifla le malotru qui se leva à son tour.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et se fixèrent.

C'était une provocation en duel et un silence immédiat et surprit ce fit autour de la table.

« Que ce passe t-il ? demanda la maître du clan, bien qu'il se douta que cela devait venir de son fils qui devait encore faire des siennes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait des hôtes après les avoir poussés au duel, à l'épée il était le meilleur de la région et s'en vantait à longueur de temps.

Eben n'aimait pas du tout ça mais tout autoritaire qu'il fut il n'était jamais parvenu à maîtriser son plus jeune fils à qui il passait tous ses caprices depuis tout petit, devant lui il était faible, il avait aimé sa mère à la folie, cette dernière étant morte deux ans plus tôt, et c'était son préféré.

-

« Un petit différend que nous allons régler immédiatement ! répondit Aelred avec un sourire déjà victorieux………..le gagnant, donc moi, ne sera pas seul dans son lit ce soir !

« QUOI ??? s'étrangla presque Harry.

« Jamais tu ne poseras la main sur lui ! répliqua froidement Draco.

Eben souffla, c'était quand même agaçant cette manie qu'avait son fils de se procurer ses amants par la force.

Mais c'était trop tard pour intervenir, le blond avait frappé Aelred.

C'était maintenant une question d'honneur, le duel aurait lieu.

« Bien ! soupira t-il en se levant………….rendons-nous dans la salle d'arme.

-

Durant le trajet dans des couloirs sombres et froids Harry se saisit de la main de Draco qu'il tira pour le ralentir tout en la serrant convulsivement, il avait peur pour son amour.

« Draco laisses moi me battre à ta place ! le pressa t-il, implorant.

« Tu ne peux pas, c'est toi l'enjeu ! répondit le blond amusé et pas l'air inquiet du tout.

« Il va te tuer et je ne veux pas.

« Et bien je te remercie pour ta confiance ! fit mine de s'indigner Draco.

« C'est pas ça ! gémit presque Harry qui se tourna vers Severus qui suivait derrière avec Neville………….prenez sa place vous…………..vous êtes bien maître d'arme non?

Pas perturbé Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?...Draco est aussi bon que moi, si ce n'est plus, il s'en sortira très bien.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna le brun, il n'avait jamais vu le blond avec une épée à la main.

Avec un sourire tendre et moqueur ce dernier se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je suis le meilleur ! murmura t-il………..tu as d'ailleurs eu de la chance que je ne sois pas armé le jour où tu m'as enlevé.

« Tu m'aurais tué ? chuchota Harry.

« Oui !

« Ca aurait été dommage.

« Absolument !

« Je t'aime tu sais!

Cette fois ce fut sur ses lèvres que Draco déposa un baiser.

« Moi aussi mon ange.

-

**A bientot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

**-**

**-**

La nouvelle s'étant répandue à toute vitesse la salle d'arme se remplie rapidement d'une foule curieuse et surexcitée qui se massa sur les bords en laissant libre le milieu.

Les deux duellistes s'y placèrent.

Harry angoissé au possible écrasait nerveusement les mains de Neville et Ron qui l'entouraient et qu'il avait saisit dans les siennes.

L'assurance dont avaient fait preuve Draco et Severus l'avait rassuré un moment mais voir le blond faire face à Aelred qui semblait déjà persuadé de sa victoire lui mettait le doute et il avait peur.

Ses deux amis ne disaient rien, ils comprenaient son inquiétude, mais ils grimacaient de douleur.

-

Sur un geste d'Eben le combat s'engagea.

Les adversaires commencèrent à se tourner autour de manière à se tester puis les échanges se firent plus violents.

Harry qui piétinait sur place et tremblait d'appréhension ouvrit des yeux béats d'admiration quand il vit son amour, l'air déterminé et le regard étincelants, se mettre subitement à attaquer Aelred sans relâche.

Ce dernier résista avec beaucoup de technique il fallait bien le reconnaître mais souplement et avec une élégance qui fit fondre le brun Draco l'accula progressivement, son adversaire qui ne pouvait plus que reculer sous ses assauts qui se succédaient, ne fit plus que se défendre, parant les coups au mieux.

La foule qui jusque là avait soutenue son champion en criant se tu, il était clair qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

Brusquement Draco qui n'avait aucune envie de faire traîner ce combat, qu'il menait haut la main, fit un rapide moulinet du poignet et sa lame s'entremêla à celle d'Aelred qui sans comprendre la vit s'envoler de ses mains et retomber loin de lui sur les dalles de pierre.

Il s'immobilisa en déglutissant péniblement, la pointe menaçante de la lame du blond posée sur sa gorge.

Draco appuya dessus mais malgré tous ses défauts le fils d'Eben était fier et honnête dans ses combats et leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre il ne le supplia pas de l'épargner.

Ce dernier qui l'aurait bien achevé sans un battement de cil, choisit pourtant de lui laisser la vie, pour Eben.

D'un geste vif et précis il lui entailla profondément la joue et recula en baissant son épée, le sang avait coulé l'honneur était sauf.

Aelred après une hésitation s'enfuit.

-

Fou de joie et de soulagement Harry courut vers Draco qu'il prit dans ses bras en jetant un regard luisant de fierté sur ceux qui les entouraient.

« Il est à moi ! clamait ce regard………..rien qu'à moi et qu'on se le dise !

« Je t'aime ! lui murmura t-il, puis il l'embrassa avec passion, se moquant qu'on les observe.

Quand ils se séparèrent Eben s'approcha du blond et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Merci ! lui dit-il à voix basse.

Draco venait de gagner le respect de tout le clan qu'Aelred venait de perdre.

-

Plus tard dans la journée le chef du clan leur fit visiter ses terres, son domaine très bien géré n'était pas pauvre mais pas riche non plus, ici ils vivaient surtout de l'élevage des moutons et il y en avait de partout, répandant une odeur assez forte.

-

Le soir venu pour la première fois depuis longtemps les trois couples eurent enfin chacun droit à l'intimité d'une chambre, là au creux d'immenses lits à baldaquin la nuit fut très agréablement agitée, chacun retrouvant avec un plaisir intense les caresses et le corps de l'autre.

-

-

Lucius Malfoy ne décolérait pas, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les prisonniers s'étaient enfuis et ses soldats n'avaient trouvés aucune trace d'eux, c'était comme si ils s'étaient brusquement volatilisés.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner les recherches le matin même en leur souhaitant d'être tous morts au détour d'un chemin, il avait maintenant un autre souci.

Après la fuite de son fils et comme il s'y attendait le comte Voldemort avait très mal prit cette histoire et contrairement à ce qu'on disait le ridicule tuant, il l'avait mit au ban de toute la bonne société qui en faisait des gorges chaudes.

Mais la veille le Lord l'avait enfin convoqué dans son palais, Lucius s'y était précipité en pensant qu'il allait retrouver sa place de bras droit.

C'était bien le cas mais avec une petite condition.

Le comte le voulait à ses côtés de jour comme de nuit...de nuit surtout d'ailleurs.

-

Lucius se regarda attentivement dans le miroir à pied.

Il se savait très bel homme et avait toujours su que le Lord l'aurait bien voulut dans son lit mais il avait toujours refusé ses avances, étant de la même caste Voldemort ne pouvait l'y obliger.

Mais là, la veille ce dernier avait été assez explicite.

Soit il devenait son amant et sous sa protection il retrouvait sa place dans le monde.

Soit il refusait et passait le reste de ses jours à l'écart de tous, seul dans son château, en paria.

Il frissonna en repensant au regard du comte et à l'éclat d'amusement et de plaisir anticipé qui y avait brillé.

Il le tenait à sa merci et le savait.

Pourtant si Lucius avait mieux regardé il n'aurait lu aucune lueur perverse dans le regard du Lord.

-

Il soupira en posant par réflexe une main sur l'une de ses fesses qu'il massa lentement.

« Je n'aurais qu'à fermer les yeux ! se dit-il tout en sachant que ce serait loin d'être suffisant, seule petite consolation Voldemort était loin d'être désagréable à regarder c'était plutôt l'inverse et beaucoup auraient souhaité être à sa place et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était un homme très puissant.

Il se saisit d'une légère cape de velours et sortit d'un pas décidé.

Il était hors de question qu'il finisse en paria.

Les beaux projets qu'ils avait fait grâce à son fils ne se réaliseraient jamais, il n'aurait jamais de pouvoir, le Lord le maintiendrait sous son joug il en était certain, mais auprès de lui il serait quand même craint et respecté.

C'était mieux que rien.

-

-

La guerre entre les deux clans s'était achevée mais les six amis étaient restés, n'étant pas pressés ils avaient acceptés l'invitation d'Eben, avec qui ils s'entendaient très bien, de passer l'hiver avec eux.

Hiver très rude qui s'installa rapidement dans les montagnes et la neige fit son apparition.

-

Dans le château il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire durant cette saison où tout marchait au ralenti et Blaise, qui avait reçu la même éducation que Draco, se mit à donner des leçons aux enfants du château, leur enseignant l'écriture et la lecture.

Ce qui plut beaucoup à Eben qui regrettait de ne pouvoir faire de ses petits-enfants, qui avaient tout de petits sauvages, des êtres civilisés et il les encouragea.

Il n'y avait aucune école dans cette région oubliée et pour qu'ils puissent faire des études il aurait fallut les envoyer à Edimbourg, ce qui était trop cher pour sa bourse, la seule solution aurait été de faire venir des précepteurs, malheureusement aucun ne voulait venir se perdre dans cet endroit à la mauvaise réputation.

-

Draco s'y mit lui aussi et avec Blaise ils s'avérèrent des enseignants peu commodes mais excellents.

Des heures réservées à l'étude furent instaurées et Ron et Harry qui assistaient à tous leurs cours les regardaient avec des yeux amoureux et amusés.

-

Severus et Neville suivirent l'exemple et donnèrent des leçons d'escrime et de tir au lance pierre, ce qui fit fureur parmi les enfants qui en furent bientôt tous équipés, au grand dam des adultes qui se retrouvèrent avec des bleus partout.

Neville se prit aussi d'amitié avec le vieil apothicaire du château qui lui enseigna toutes les vertus des plantes du coin, seuls remèdes vraiment valables à l'époque.

Les médecins eux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vous saigner pour un oui ou pour un non, c'était la panacée universelle, ce qui souvent achevait le pauvre malade qui avait eu l'idée malheureuse de faire appel à l'un d'entre eux.

-

Les jours passèrent tranquilles, Aelred évitant Draco et Harry autant que possible, il était stupide mais pas au point de ne pas reconnaître une défaite et son père avait était très clair, il devait se tenir loin de ses hôtes ou alors il sévirait, pour la première fois de sa vie Aelred avait comprit à son air que son père ne plaisantait pas, il était prêt à le punir sévèrement en cas de désobéissance.

-

Ils étaient heureux au milieu de ces gens qui finalement sous leur rudesse apparente n'étaient pas ce qu'on disaient d'eux.

-

Un jour alors que l'hiver s'achevait et que les premiers beaux jours arrivaient, ils sortirent tous pour une promenade à cheval en compagnie d'Eben, ils s'éloignèrent des terres de ce dernier et arrivèrent non loin d'un lac aux eaux grises près duquel ils aperçurent un château qui leur plut immédiatement.

Perché sur une butte verdoyante par l'herbe printanière il se découpait fièrement sur le ciel bleu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'admirer et Eben les voyant sous le charme leur expliqua qu'il était à vendre, le seigneur à qui il appartenait était allé s'installer pour de bon dans la capitale.

Eben espérait qu'ils soient intéressés, qu'ils deviennent ses voisins lui convenait tout à fait.

-

**A samedi si vous voulez!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**-**

**-**

« A vendre ? répéta pensivement Draco dont brusquement le visage s'éclaira, il venait d'avoir une idée et se tourna vers Harry.

« On va l'acheter ! annonça t-il…………et en faire une école.

« Pardon ?? s'exclamèrent tous les autres d'une seule voix.

« Oui, réfléchissez ! fit le blond…………..l'argent que nous avons ne durera pas éternellement………..que ferons nous après ? nous n'avons ni terre ni paysans pour les faire fructifier, vous vous voyez travailler dans une échoppe à Edimbourg ou élever des moutons dans un coin perdu ?

« Euh……….non ! répondit Harry avec un petit regard d'excuse vers Eben qui lui sourit, il n'était pas vexé et comprenait ce que Draco voulait dire.

« Vous savez une école serait la bienvenue ici ! dit même le chef de clan…………il n'y a pas que des sauvages ! sourit-il…………..beaucoup de familles aimeraient donner une éducation à leurs enfants mais Edimbourg c'est loin et trop cher pour la plupart d'entre elle……………en tout cas vous auriez déjà les miens comme élèves.

Draco très emballé par sa propre idée se pencha et prit la main d'Harry qu'il serra.

« On commencera petit mais je suis sûr que ça marchera! dit-il, des projets déjà plein la tête………….ensuite nous ferons venir d'autres professeurs………nous en ferons une grande école !

Le brun le regarda avec amour, avec ses yeux gris brillants d'excitation il était tellement beau, comment lui résister?

« Je suis partant.

Du regard le blond interrogea les autres qui après un instant de réflexion approuvèrent.

-

**Cinq ans plus tard.**

**-**

De la fenêtre du bureau situé au dernier étage de leur château, Harry et Draco serré l'un contre l'autre, observaient la cour déserte pour l'instant mais qui bientôt allait se remplir de carrosses.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, une de plus, et cette année encore toutes les places étaient prises.

Après des débuts pas très faciles, mais grâce à l'aide d'Eben qui connaissait toutes les familles de la région, leur école était devenue réputée, l'enseignement qu'ils y donnaient était excellent et complet et ils avaient maintenant des élèves qui venaient de tout le pays.

-

« Je n'aurais jamais crû avoir une telle destinée ! murmura Draco d'un air songeur, ses mains caressantes posées aux creux des reins d'Harry.

« Tu regrettes ? demanda le brun avec une légère inquiétude…………..c'est vrai que tu aurais pu mener une grande vie à la cour.

Le blond posa son front contre le sien.

« Et être le pantin d'un puissant ?...non………..ma vie a vraiment commencée le jour où tu m'as enlevé………..

Il recula la tête pour mieux le regarder et plongea dans les yeux verts toujours si pleins d'amour.

« Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme destin ! reprit-il avec douceur…………..cette école……………et surtout toi………..je suis heureux mon ange, merveilleusement heureux d'être ici et dans tes bras.

« Je t'aime ! lui dit Harry avec un sourire lumineux, puis ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'il ne le pousse vers l'épais tapis qui se trouvais devant la cheminée où ils commencèrent à se déshabiller réciproquement.

Ils avaient encore un moment de répit avant de descendre et de se préparer à accueillir leurs élèves.

Moment qu'ils allaient passer de la plus agréable des façons.

-

Severus entra dans les écuries et eut un sourire en voyant Neville accroupit qui caressait la jument qui avait mis bas très tôt le matin.

Ce dernier à cause de sa connaissance des plantes était devenu presque malgré lui le médecin de l'école et des environs, et même vétérinaire à l'occasion.

Neville qui l'entendit tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras, quémandant un long câlin qui lui fut accordé sans problème.

« Je déteste me réveiller sans toi à mes côtés ! dit le maître d'arme en le serrant contre lui.

« Tu me manquais aussi ! murmura Neville.

Severus jeta un regard sur la paille entassée au fond de l'écurie et sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ?...l'odeur de la paille me rappelle quelque chose………un très beau souvenir.

Neville leva les yeux sur lui et devant son regard très explicite il sourit à son tour.

« On risquerait de nous surprendre.

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! s'exclama Severus qui le lâcha et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes qu'il ferma et barricada avant de revenir vers lui.

Il souleva Neville dans ses bras et le déposa avec délicatesse sur la paille.

« Je t'aime ! souffla le maître d'arme en l'embrassant, les mains déjà en action.

« Moi aussi ! murmura Neville avant de n'être plus que soupirs et gémissements.

-

Ron et Blaise eux étaient toujours dans leur lit, leurs réveils étaient toujours très tendres et tout au long de l'année ils étaient souvent en retard, ce n'était pas un jour de rentrée qui allait y changer quelque chose.

Le rouquin adorait caresser Blaise alors qu'ils étaient encore dans un demi-sommeil et bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures.

« Tu sais que tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question ? demanda Blaise alors que Ron se trouvait au-dessus de lui et l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Mmm ??? fit le rouquin qui releva la tête pour le regarder d'un air perplexe, il ne se rappelait pas qu'il lui ait posé une question………….euh……….à quel sujet ?

« Est-ce que j'embrasse mieux qu'Hermione ?

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds et totalement ahuris.

« Et tu me redemandes ça au bout de cinq ans ? s'exclama t-il effaré.

« Oui ! s'amusa Blaise qui cherchait surtout à le taquiner tout en ressentant malgré tout le besoin de savoir.

Le rouquin devint très sérieux et ses yeux bleus se rivèrent aux yeux sombres.

« Je ne me souviens même plus des baisers que j'ai pu donner avant toi, ils n'ont aucune importance………..je les ai tous oublié avec les tiens et c'est les seuls que je veuille pour le restant de mes jours………….je t'aime Blaise……….

Il sourit malicieusement et rajouta.

« Et tant pis si tu es un homme, personne n'est parfait et je fais avec !

Blaise le renversa brusquement sous lui en faisant mine d'être fâché.

« Ronald Weasley tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner cette phrase………….je suis parfait.

Ron reprit son sérieux tout en caressant lentement les fesses de son compagnon avant de glisser une main sur son entre jambes.

« Je suis à votre entière disposition mon seigneur parfait.

-

Un long moment plus tard, les visages radieux, ils se retrouvaient tous les six dans la cour à accueillir les élèves en compagnie des autres professeurs.

-

Du haut des marches Dumby assit sur son arrière-train observait tout en souriant de tout ses crocs, il allait pouvoir jouer à son jeu favori, terroriser les petits nouveaux, il adorait ça.

C'était le bonheur !

-

De la chambre du palais qu'il occupait maintenant en permanence Lucius regarda Voldemort qui revenait d'une visite dans ses terres.

Sur son étalon, tout aussi noir que les vêtements qu'il portait et à bas duquel il sauta souplement, il était magnifique et l'impression de puissance qu'il dégageait était magnétique.

Le Lord était unique, il n'avait qu'à paraître et on ne voyait plus que lui.

Lucius ne l'aurait jamais crû et cela avait prit du temps mais il était tombé amoureux de cet homme, lui pour qui l'homosexualité était de la perversité, était devenu fou du comte si sombre et cruel qui s'était révélé si doux et attentionné dans l'intimité.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait aussi même si il ne le disait jamais, parce que depuis cinq ans, à partir du jour où il avait accepté de devenir son amant il n'y avait eu personne d'autre dans son lit, le comte ne voyait plus que son blond et il était toujours aussi plein d'attentions.

Lucius était couvert de présents tous plus coûteux les uns que les autres et pour la première fois de sa vie il s'en moquait, lui qui avait passé sa vie à rêver de pouvoirs et de richesses ne rêvait plus que de ses bras et de son amour à lui et si joug il y avait comme il l'avait cru au début, il était vraiment léger à porter.

Il avait même comprit au fil du temps que le comte n'aurait jamais prit Draco comme amant, mais il l'aurait juste prit sous sa coupe parce qu'il était le fils de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-

Lucius soupira, son fils...la seule chose qu'il regrettait de son passé.

Depuis quelques temps il ne cessait de penser à lui, il ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il avait fait au contraire il comprenait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, il ferait de même pour sauver Voldemort.

Ce qui était dommage c'est qu'il avait dû perdre son fils pour trouver l'amour de sa vie, le destin était vraiment tortueux quelques fois.

Pensif il fixa la cour maintenant vide, il espérait que Draco soit heureux avec son brigand et souhaitait qu'un jour il puisse se revoir.

Il sourit en songeant que finalement c'était vrai, l'amour changeait le coeur des hommes.

Il entendit résonner les pas de son amant qui se rapprochait et son coeur se mit à battre plus fort, dés qu'il était là il oubliait tout.

C'était ça le bonheur.

-

-

**FIN.**

-

-

**Même au bout de la 49ième fois ça fait toujours aussi drôle d'écrire le mot fin lol.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'au bout, grâce à vous c'est toujours aussi bien d'écrire.**

**-**

**Un immense merci et de gros bisous à vous!**

**Ps: un coucou à nine au passage, bisous à toi éternelle anonyme!!!**


End file.
